El futuro está helado
by brico4899
Summary: "Caitlin Snow está muerta, tú la mataste"
1. Chapter 1

**Mi cuarta historia SnowBarry (es increíble lo mucho que me gusta esta pareja) Establecer en algun punto entre el episodio 9 y el episodio 10, si alguno se ha leído mis otras historias que sepáis que esto no es una secuela de "Relámpagos Rojos" aunque tal vez escriba una en un futuro no muy lejano, y tambien que esta historia durara varios capítulos y sera bastante larga.**

Barry corrió por el campo de entrenamiento, esquivando balas y misiles que le lanzaban los drones de Cisco, mientras se esforzaba por ir cada vez mas rápido.

Así habían sido las cosas durante la ultima semana. Desde que el hombre del traje amarillo volvió, y le venció de una forma tan humillante, Barry había estado entrenando día y noche sin descanso, exceptuando cuando tenia que hacer su trabajo con la policía, en realidad incluso se habría pasado la noche de año nuevo corriendo en la cinta si Caitlin no hubiese ido a buscarle, hecha una furia, y le hubiese arrastrado de vuelta a la casa de Joe y Iris...No, ya no era la casa de Joe e Iris, ahora solo era la casa de Joe porque Iris se había ido a vivir con Eddie. Tal vez ese fuera otro de los motivos por los que entrenaba tanto pero no estaba seguro de eso.

"Barry deberías hacer un descanso. Ya llevamos mas de tres horas" Dijo la voz de Caitlin por el comunicador que tenia en la oreja.

"No puedo detenerme ahora. Estoy a punto de alcanzar un nuevo nivel, lo presiento" Espetó Barry. Se sentía mal por hablarle así a Caitlin, sabia que ella solo se preocupaba por él y no quería que se hiciera daño, pero también estaba empezando a perder la paciencia cada vez que le decía que tuviese cuidado. Él no era un niño pequeño, sabia cuidar perfectamente de si mismo.

"Barry, por favor..." Con frustración Barry se quitó el comunicador del oído para no tener que seguir escuchando a Caitlin y lo arrojo contra el suelo. Luego tendría que pedirle disculpas, lo sabia, pero en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era seguir entrenando.

Caitlin observaba la escena con incredulidad "Se ha quitado el comunicador y me ha ignorado totalmente"

"No te lo tomes mal Caitlin, estoy seguro de que luego te pedirá disculpas, pero para Barry es muy importante poder vencer al hombre que asesinó a su madre y por eso necesita entrenar constantemente" Intentó tranquilizarla Wells.

"Si, pero no a costa de su vida. Tu mismo lo has visto, ese ultimo misil casi le mata" Respondió Caitlin con la voz apunto de quebrarse. Jamas lo admitiría delante de sus compañeros, pero que Barry pasara de ella de una forma tan contundente le había hecho mucho daño.

"Él me ha pedido que se lo ponga difícil" Se defendió Cisco "No te preocupes, Barry no es idiota, estoy seguro de que en cuanto vea que no puede seguir hará un descanso"

"Pues que no cuente conmigo para que le cure si acaba muy herido" Dijo Caitlin mientras agarraba su bolso y se dirigía hacia el aparcamiento donde tenia su coche.

"¿A donde vas?" Preguntó Cisco mirándola con incredulidad.

"Ya os lo he dicho, no pienso quedarme aquí a ver como pone en riesgo su vida sin pensar ni un segundo en como nos sentiremos los demás si le pasa algo" Respondió ella, haciendo un esfuerzo para que so voz sonara indiferente.

"Caitlin, puedo entender tu preocupación pero..." Empezó el Dr Wells, sin embargo Caitlin no le dejó terminar.

"NO, NO LO ENTIENDES" Gritó Caitlin dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a Cisco y Wells, que la miraban asombrados "Lo siento, no quería levantar la voz, creo que me iré a casa Dr Wells, necesito calmarme un poco"

Caitlin siguió caminando hacia su coche sin hacer caso de los gritos de Cisco que le pedían que volviese. En el fondo sabia que estaba siendo irracional e incluso infantil, tanto con Wells y Cisco como con Barry, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella se preocupaba por Barry, eso lo sabían todos, pero lo que no sabían era que había empezado a sentir algo por él y eso la tenia muerta de miedo. Primero porque se suponía que ella debería seguir enamorada de Ronnie, mas teniendo en cuenta que habían descubierto que seguía vivo, y segundo porque Barry estaba enamorado de Iris y jamas la vería de ese modo.

Al llegar a su coche entro en él y metió la llave en el contacto, entonces notó que se le estaban formando lágrimas en los ojos y se las limpió con furia. Odiaba que Barry la hiciera sentirse de ese modo pero no podía evitarlo. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era estar un tiempo alejada de él para poder aclarar sus ideas y...

De repente se oyó una especia de explosión y los cristales de su coche estallaron. Caitlin se cubrió inmediatamente la cara para protegerse los ojos de los trozos de cristales y cuando estuvo segura de que ya había pasado todo (fuese lo que fuese que hubiese pasado) salio del coche para ir a ver como estaban los demás y vio que Cisco y el Dr Wells estaban tirados por el suelo y no había ni rastro de Barry por ningún lado.

Inmediatamente Caitlin corrió hacia ellos. Al acercarse mas pudo ver que, esparcidos por el suelo, habia los restos del equipo que usaban para medir las constantes de Barry y, mas a lo lejos , estaban los tres drones que Cico usaba para entrenar a Barry, totalmente destrozados.

"¿Que demonios ha pasado aquí?" Preguntó Caitlin, mientras ayudaba a Wells a volver a sus silla, intentando no entrar en pánico "¿Donde esta Barry?"

"Barry... Barry es quien ha hecho esto" Dijo Cisco, intentando recuperar el aliento, señalando todo a su alrededor.

"¿Que?" Caitlin no entendió nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

"Justo después de que tu te fueras, las pulsaciones y la actividad cerebral de Barry aumentaron de una forma que jamas había visto, ni siquiera en él, entonces simplemente arrancó a correr a tanta velocidad que la onda expansiva destrozó todo nuestro equipo y nos lanzo a Cisco y a mi hacia el suelo" Explicó Wells.

"Pero esto es imposible, para llegar a causar estos efectos tendría que haber pasado de cero a mas de mil quilómetros por hora en menos de..." Caitlin se detuvo a mitad de la frase porque, muy a lo lejos, veía los relámpagos amarillos que Barry dejaba a su paso. Se movían a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido y se dirigían hacia el mar "Dios mio"

"Ha logrado romper la barrera del sonido en menos de un segundo" Susurró Cisco sin acabar de creerse lo que veía.

"¿Porque no se detiene?" Preguntó Caitlin. Esta vez en pánico era palpable en su voz.

"Tal vez no pueda" Respondió Wells "Antes de tirar el comunicador Barry nos dijo que estaba apunto de alcanzar un nuevo nivel. Tal vez lo haya logrado y ahora mismo sus células no sean capaces de asimilar tanta energía. Por eso tiene que correr, para lograr desgastarla"

"Tenemos que hacer algo, si sigue corriendo así..." Caitlin fue interrumpida por una nueva explosión seguida de otra ráfaga de aire, solo que esta vez fue mucho mas potente que la primera y los arrastró a los tres varios metros hacia atrás.

Cuando Caitlin se levantó comprobó con horror que no había rastro de Barry por ningún lado.

"¿¡Barry!?" Gritó, con la estúpida esperanza de que pudiese oírla "¡BARRY!"

Lo que Caitlin no podía saber era que Barry era incapaz de oírla porque en ese momento estaba muy lejos de ella.

A unos diez años de distancia para ser exactos.

* * *

Cuando Barry dejó de correr, mas por puro agotamiento que otra cosa, salio disparado hacia delante y se hundió en el agua. Afortunadamente aun le quedaban fuerzas suficientes como para nadar hasta la orilla, donde se dejó caer para recuperar el aliento durante un par de minutos antes de ponerse de pie y volver hacia la zona de entrenamiento.

Lo había logrado, había alcanzado el siguiente nivel. No había durado mucho tiempo pero durante unos segundos habia sentido como el poder fluía sin control por sus venas. Y le habia encantado esa sensación. Seguro que Caitlin estaría enfadada y Wells le reprocharía su falta de prudencia al haber corrido a tanta velocidad en plena ciudad pero, en cuanto vieran lo que era capaz de hacer ahora, seguro que el enfado no les duraría demasiado.

Al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento sintió que algo iba terriblemente mal; No había ni rastro de Caitlin, Cisco o el Dr Wells, ni tampoco de su equipo o sus coches. Barry frunció el ceño.¿Donde podían haber ido? Además tampoco estaba su equipo ni sus coches. Intentó encontrar su comunicador para ver si respondían pero no recordaba donde lo había tirado. Entonces vio que estaba atardeciendo y eso le hizo estar todavía mas confundido. Era imposible que ya se estuviera haciendo de noche, la ultima vez que había comprobado la hora eran las dos de la tarde y eso había sido hacia apenas media hora.

Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse mas raras se dio la vuelta para observar la ciudad y vio con horror como se alzaban columnas de humo por culpa de múltiples incendios y que algunos edificios estaban parcialmente destruidos.

Sin saber que hacer Barry decidió volver a los Laboratorios STAR. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que, después de salir del agua, se hubiese quedado dormido y hubiese pasado algo terriblemente malo en la ciudad en ese periodo de tiempo. En ese caso Caitlin, Wells y Cisco deberían haber vuelto al laboratorio para intentar contener la situación. Pero, en ese caso ¿porque no habían ido a buscarle? ¿Y que es lo que había pasado para que media ciudad quedase en ruinas?

Al llegar al laboratorio todos esos pensamientos quedaron en un segundo plano. Estaba totalmente congelado. La entrada, las paredes, las ventanas, el techo, todo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de hielo. Barry dudó por un momento si debía entrar, a fin de cuentas el hielo le afectaba mucho mas que cualquier otra substancia, pero si su amigos estaban allí dentro tenia que sacarlos de inmediato o morirían congelados. No se sorprendió de descubrir que el interior del laboratorio también estaba congelado. Solo conocía a una persona que hubiese podido hacer eso, El Capitan Cold, sin embargo, incluso con su pistola de hielo, habría tardado varias horas en poder congelar todo el edificio. Otra cosa mas que no tenia sentido en ese día de locos que estaba teniendo.

Tardó solo unos segundos en recorrer todo el laboratorio pero allí no había nadie. Aquello no tenia sentido ¿acaso Cold les había capturado para atraerle una trampa? No, no podía ser, tenia un edificio congelado a su disposición, ese era el terreno mas favorable en el que Cold hubiese podido enfrentarse a él...

El rayo de hielo paso rozando su cabeza y Barry apenas fue capaz de esquivarlo, antes de que tuviese tiempo de ver desde donde venia el ataque tuvo que moverse para esquivar otro rayo que le hubiese congelado la pierna.

"¡Sal donde yo pueda verte" Gritó, esperando que Cold aceptara su desafío.

"No esperaba volver a verte Flash" Barry se quedo sorprendido. Esa no era la voz de Cold. En realidad era la voz de una mujer y le sonaba vagamente familiar "Todo el mundo piensa que moriste en tu ultimo enfrentamiento contra Zoom... Pero eso puede arreglarse muy fácilmente"

Barry apenas fue capaz de esquivar las tres lanzas de hielo que le habrían atravesado en corazón si se hubiese quedado donde estaba. La pistola de Cold no era capaz de crear algo así, quien quiera que fuese esa persona debia de ser un meta-humano o mejor dicho una meta-humana ya que sin duda era una mujer. Dándose cuenta de que allí dentro estaba en desventaja Barry salio corriendo hacia la puerta para luchar en el exteior pero antes de poder llegar algo, una especie de tornado de nieve, le golpeó por la espalda y le lanzó con fuerza hacia el exterior.

Le dolia todo el cuerpo y notava como el frio estab afectando a sus musculos pero al menos había logrado salir. Ahora estaba preparado para luchar.

"¡Vamos, sal!¿Acaso te da miedo luchar fuera de tu palacio de hielo?" La provocó Barry esperando que esa mujer mordiera el anzuelo.

Sin embargó nadie salio y Barry estaba empezando a pensar en volver a entrar cuando, de repente una ventisca salio por la puerta, obligando a Barry a retroceder, y detrás de ella apareció una mujer. Iba vestida con un traje azul fuerte que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su piel era tan pálida que parecía estar hecha de hielo y su cabello era cien por cien blanco, pero Barry la reconoció al instante. La hubiese reconocido en cualquier parte, aunque prácticamente no se parecía en nada a la mujer que él conocía.

"¿Caitlin?" No podía creerlo, o mejor dicho, no quería creerlo pero era ella, no tenia ninguna duda.

La mujer que parecía ser Caitlin miró a Barry con unos ojos tan frios que habrian podido congelar el mismo infierno.

"Caitlin Snow esta muerta, tú la mataste, mi nombre es Killer Frost"


	2. Chapter 2

**Parece que esta historia está gustando. Lo cierto es que tenia mis dudas por todo el tema de Killer Frost pero, de momento, todo son criticas positivas.  
**

_Caitlin Snow está muerta, tu la mataste, mi nombre es Killer Frost  
_

Barry y Caitlin (Killer Frost) se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, en silencio, durante casi un minuto. El rostro de Cailtin era una mascara inexpresiva y calculadora, parecía estar esperando que Barry hiciera el primer movimiento y ay estuviera preparando una estrategia para contraatacar.

Barry, en cambio, apenas era capaz de controlar el torrente de emociones que inundaban su cuerpo. ¿Que le había pasado a Cailtin? Esa mujer que tenia delante no podía se su Caitlin pero sin embargo lo era. Podía tener el pelo blanco y la piel pálida pero seguía teniendo el mismo rostro. Solo que no era exactamente el mismo sino que parecía estar carente de vida. Congelado.

Barry dio un par de pasos hacia ella "Caitlin..."

Entonces toda la calma abandona el rostro de la mujer que tenia delante, substituida por una furia absoluta "TE HE DICHO QUE NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ"

En el instante en el que Caitlin gritó esas palabras una ventisca de nieve fue directa hacia Barry, el cual logro esquivarla por los pelos. Pronto una tormenta de nieve cubrió por completo los alrededores del laboratorio. Cailtin empezó a dispararle rayos de hielo, estacas, dagas etc y toda clase de objetos afilados hechos de hielo y utilizaba el clima para frenar su velocidad. Barry esquivaba los ataque lo mejor que podía pero notaba como cada vez iba mas lento y todavía estaba agotado debido a la gran cantidad de energía que había usado antes cuando estaba entrenando. Sabia que si seguía así era solo cuestión de tiempo que le derribase pero no sabia que mas hacer. Bajo ningún concepto estaba dispuesto a atacar a Caitlin.

Intentando ganar algo de tiempo subió hacia el techo del laboratorio pero enseguida Cailtin le siguió. Barry observó incrédulo como Caitlin parecía crear una corriente de viento helado para elevar su cuerpo e ir hacia él.

"No quiero hacerte daño Caitlin" Dio Barry en cuanto ella se paró enfrente suyo.

"Llegas nueve años tarde para eso. Flash" Respondió Caitlin fríamente. Barry la observó sin entender nada. ¿Nueve años? Si solo hacía unos meses que se conocían.

"Por favor. Déjame ayudarte. Dime quien te ha hecho esto..." El ataque fue tan rápido que, esta vez, Barry no fue capaz de esquivarlo. Antes de que hubiese podido terminar de hablar Cailtin le disparó un rayo de hielo que golpeó directamente en su abdomen y provocó que cayese del tejado directamente hacia el suelo.

Barry se levantó a duras penas. La caída había sido tan fuere que se había dislocado el hombro derecho y estaba empezando a sangrar por la boca y la nariz. Antes de que pudiese moverse Caitlin estaba de nuevo delante suyo y le lanzó dos estacas de hielo que se le clavaron en las piernas, haciéndole caer de rodillas.

"¡Tu me hiciese esto!¿Acaso lo has olvidado?¡Me traicionaste!" Rugió Caitlin acercándose a él y levantando la mano "¿Que te pasa Flash?¿No vas a luchar?¿Te estas rindiendo sin mas?"

Barry no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no entendía lo que le había ocurrid a la ciudad o a Caitlin y no sabia a que se refería al decir que él la había traicionado pero había una cosa de la que si estaba seguro "Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora, Caitlin, porque bajo ningún concepto pienso luchar contra ti"

Al oír eso Caitlin bajó la mano. Barry la miró a los ojos y, durante un segundo, pudo ver que estaba dudando, como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a hacer.

En ese instante, justo cuando Barry pensó que podía hablar con ella, una ráfaga de fuego fue difracta hacia Caitlin. Ella se giró de inmediato y lanzó su propia rayo de hielo. El fuego y el hielo se encontraron a medio camino entre Caitlin y quien la había atacado y, tras unos segundos de lucha, ambos desaparecieron.

Barry giró la cabeza hacia la persona que lanzó ese ataque y vió que se trataba de un hombre vestido con un traje rojo y naranja. Ese hombre lanzó un par de llamaradas mas hacia Cailtin, la cual se apartó de inmediato y retrocedió hacia una distancia segura, y corrió hacia Barry.

"¡Barry! ¿Eres realmente tu? Todos creíamos que estabas muerto" Dijo ese hombre en cuanto estuvo al lado de Barry.

Ahora que le tenia al lado Barry descubrió que reconocía a ese hombre, a pesar de que solo le había visto una vez en persona y llevaba el pelo y la barba mucho mas largos que ahora "¿Ronnie?"

Ronnie sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro sano de Barry "Me alegró de volver a verte viejo amigo"

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Que os parece esto?" Ambos se giraron para ver que Caitlin se acercaba a ellos a paso lento. La duda había desaparecido de su rostro, substituida por una determinación mortal "Los dos hombres mas importantes de mi vida. Supongo que no habéis venido a hacerme compañía ¿verdad?"

"Espera aquí Barry, yo me encargo de ella" Dijo Ronnie a Barry, el cual se lo quedó mirando pasmado. ¿Iba a encargarse de ella? ¿Acaso no era su prometido? ¿Como podía siquiera pensar en hacerle daño a Caitlin? Además, ahora que se fijaba, este Ronnie no se parecía en nada al que le había salvado del hombre del traje amarillo un par de semanas atrás. Iba mucho mas limpio, con el pelo corto y el traje que llevaba parecía hecho por Cisco. ¿Y que significaba eso de viejo amigo?

Caitlin y Ronnie se pararon a unos cinco metros el uno del otro "Hacía tiempo que no te veía...Firestorm"

"En cambio yo esperaba no tener que volver a verte, Frost" Una vez terminaron de hablar ambos lanzaron sus ataques. Fuego y hielo se encontraron, una vez mas, a medio camino entre ambos, solo que esta vez no duró unos segundos sino que ambos siguieron presionando, dispuestos a no ceder ni un centímetro.

Barry observaba, estupefacto, el enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo lugar delante suyo. Se puso de pie, a pesar de que sus piernas todavía estaban sangrando debido al ataque de Caitlin, e intentó andar pero enseguida se cayó. Delante suyo Ronnie estaba empezando a tomar ventaja en la lucha, el fuego avanzaba lentamente hacía Caitlin del mismo modo que el hielo se iba evaporando. Si las cosas seguían así Ronnie mataría a Caitlin.

Y eso era algo que él no podía permitir. Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Barry se puso de pie y corrió hacia Ronnie, lo agarró y ambos se alejaron de los laboratorios STAR, dejando a Caitlin sola.

"¿Por que has hecho esto? Lo tenia todo controlado" Preguntó Ronnie una vez Barry se detuvo en, la entrada de un apartamento, porque ya no se sentía capaz de correr ni un metro mas.

"Ibas... Ibas a matarla" Respondió Barry entre jadeos. Estaba agotado y lo único que quería hacer era dormir pero necesitaba respuestas.

"Sabes que mi fuego no puede matarla, ella es demasiado poderosa" Ronnie miró a Barry preocupado "Tienes muy mal aspecto. ¿Donde has estado estos últimos tres meses?"

"¿Tres meses?" Barry no podía creérselo. ¿Habían pasado tres meses?

"Si, hace tres meses, tu y Zoom desaparecisteis en medio de una explosión de luz. Oliver dijo que lo mas probable era que ambos estuvierais corriendo tan rápido que os desintegrasteis" Explicó Ronnie.

"Espero un momento. ¿Oliver? ¿Oliver Queen? ¿Está vivo?" Barry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Una semana atrás Diggle les había llamado para decirles que Oliver estaba muerto.

"Si, pero ya quedamos pocos, la Crisis ha acabado con muchos de los héroes del planeta. Pero Arrow, Arsenal, Atom y el Canario Negro están en Central City. Habíamos pensado en reagrupar-nos todos aquí y empezar un contraataque" Ronnie vio que Barry estaba apunto de desmayarse y le agarró por los hombros "Hey ¿estas bien?"

No. Barry no estaba bien. No entendía a que se refería Ronnie. No sabia quienes eran Atom y el Canario Negro, tampoco entendía como podía estar vivo Oliver si Diggle y Felicity habían asegurado que Ra's Al Ghul le había matado, ni tenia la mas remota idea de lo que era la Crisis. Y por encima de todo no sabía quien era ese tal Zoom que Ronnie decía que había desaparecido junto a él.

"¿Que le ha pasado a Caitlin?" Preguntó finalmente Barry. Eso era lo que mas le importaba en ese momento.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Ronnie parecía confundido.

Barry se acerco a Ronnie y le agarró pro el cuello "Escúchame, hace menos de una hora Caitlin no tenia poderes y jamas me habría atacado así que dime..." Barry se detuvo de golpe porque vio un periódico en la calle que tenia una foto suya en la portada. Con manos temblorosas lo cogió y leyó el titular.

LA DESAPARICIÓN DE FLASH ACENTÚA LA CRISIS

25 de Abril de 2024

Ronnie se había acercado a su lado y también estaba leyendo el periódico por encima de su hombro "Eso es de dos días después de tu desaparición. Como puedes ver las cosas han estado un poco complicadas desde entonces"

"Dos mil veinticuatro" Fue lo único que logro murmurar Barry.

"¿Que?" Ronnie miró a Barry sin entender a que se refería.

"Estamos en el año dos mil veinticuatro" Eso era imposible. Sin embargo lo explicaba todo. El estado de la ciudad, las cosas que decía Ronnie y que no tenían ningún sentido y, por encima de todo, explicaba, de alguna manera, la actitud de Caitlin.

Había viajado en el tiempo.

"Alucinante" Poco a poco una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Había corrido tan rápido que había viajado al futuro. Estaba deseando contárselo a Cisco y a...

_Mi nombre es Killer Frost_

"Caitlin" Miró con horror a Ronnie. Si esto era el futuro significaba que en algún momento entre su presente y este año a Caitlin le pasaría algo que le daría esos poderes. No solo eso, por su actitud y la forma en que la trató Ronnie precia ser una especie de súper-villana.

_Llegas nueve años tarde para eso_

Nueve años. Entonces fuese lo que fuese lo que le pasó a Caitlin fue en 2015. El año en el que estaban.

"¡BARRY!" Ronnie empezó a sacudirle por los hombros. Ahora que se fijaba mejor Barry pudo ver que Ronnie se veía algo mas viejo que en las fotos que Caitlin le había mostrado.

"Ronnie escúchame. Necesito saber como y cuando Caitlin se convirtió en Killer Frost para poder evitarlo" En el instante en que lo dijo, Barry, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que debían sonar esas palabras.

Efectivamente, Ronnie le miraba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza "¿Podrías repetirme eso?"

"Ronnie hay algo que tienes que saber. Yo no soy el Barry que tu conoces" Dijo Barry mientras se quitaba la mascara para que Ronnie pudiese ver su rostro.

Al principio Ronnie no entendía lo que quería decir pero, a medida que se fue fijando en los pequeños detalles, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con cautela "Eres...Mas joven"

Barry no pudo evitar sonreír "Eso es porque vengo del pasado"

"¿El pasado?"

"Si"

"¿Vienes del pasado?"

"Correcto"

"¿Has viajado en el tiempo?" Ronnie parecía ser incapaz de procesar la información.

"Por mucho que lo repitas eso no va a cambiar" Dijo Barry, empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Lo se, lo se pero...Joder. Esto es increíble, incluso teniendo en cuenta lo que nosotros podemos hacer. ¿Como lo has hecho?"

Barry se encogió de hombros "No estoy seguro. Como ya te he dicho estaba entrenando y, de repente me entró un subido de energía. No podía controlarlo así que corrí mas rapido de lo que había corrido nunca y cuando me detuve estaba en este año"

"Esto es.." Ronnie dejo de hablar y se llevó una mano a la oreja "Disculpa un momento Barry. Oliver soy yo, si, le he encontrado pero... No se como explicártelo, sera mejor que lo veas tu mismo. ¿Tenéis algún punto seguro en el que podamos reunirnos. De acuerdo, nos vemos allí. No, no, todo esta bien pero te aseguro que vas a flipar"

"¿No se lo has dicho?" Preguntó Barry, sabiendo que Ronie estaba hablando con Oliver Queen.

"No. Quiero ver su cara cuando se enteren. Vamos, los demás nos están esperando en la antigua comisaria de Central City, donde tu trabajabas "Ronnie le echo un rápido vistazo "¿Puedes correr?"

"Supongo que si pero no demasiado deprisa, todavía estoy agotado" Respondió Barry pero entonces se fijo en algo que acababa de decir Ronnie "Espera un momento. Has dicho la antigua comisaria. ¿Eso significa que ya no lo es?

Ronnie dudó un instante antes de responder "No. Ese sitio fue uno de los primeros que se vieron afectados por la Crisis, ahora está totalmente en ruinas"

Barry no podía creerlo. Ese sitio había sido como un segundo hogar para él durante años. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo muy importante que aun no había preguntado "¿Y Joe y Iris?"

"Te lo contare cuando nos reunamos con los demás. Esta zona no es segura, tenemos que movernos" Ronnie lo dijo muy calmado pero Barry se dio cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo, aun y así le agarró por los hombros y corrió hacia la comisaria.

En el momento en el que entraron en la comisaria una flecha se clavó justo al lado de sus cabezas.

Ronnie levantó las manos "Hey, hey, somos nosotros"

Tres personas, que Barry ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver, salieron de las sombras. Uno iba vestido de verde, el otro de rojo y la tercera era una mujer vestida de negro con una peluca rubia.

Barry sonrío y se fue directamente a abrazar al hombre vestido de verde "No tienes ni idea de como me alegro de verte"

Oliver le devolvió el abrazó, visiblemente sorprendido "Yo también Barry. Creíamos que estabas muerto"

"Y nosotros también" Barry se río de la cara de desconcierto que puso Oliver y se quitó la mascara.

La reacción de Oliver fue prácticamente igual que la de Ronnie mientras que Roy y la mujer de negro le miraron con la boca abierta "¿Que demonios...?"

Barry y Ronnie se lo explicaron todo. Cuando terminaron Oliver fue el primero en hablar "Entonces.¿Vienes del pasado?"

Barry rodó los ojos "Si, por el amor de dios, me parece que ese punto ya lo hemos dejado claro"

"Si, si, lo siento pero tienes que reconocer que esto es una locura" Dijo Roy mientras se quitaba la capucha y la mascara. Oliver y la mujer hicieron lo mismo y Barry se sorprendió al ver que era Laurel, la antigua novia de Oliver.

"Entonces no sabes nada" Se dio cuenta Oliver "Nada de lo que ha pasado en los últimos nueve años y medio. O la Crisis"

"No, no se nada de eso que llamáis la Crisis. Pero si que he visto en lo que se ha convertido Caitlin" Dijo Barry.

Oliver y Ronnie intercambiaron una mirada rápida "Esa mujer dejó de ser Caitlin hace mucho tiempo"

"No para mi" Barry se mostró firme.

"Escucha se que para ti esto puede ser difícil de aceptar pero nosotros hemos vivido nueve años luchando contra KIller Frost. Esa mujer no tiene salvación posible" Dijo Ronnie.

Barry negó con la cabeza "No, me niego a aceptar eso. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer por ella"

"Durante un tiempo tu, o tu otro yo, pensó lo mismo que tu. Hasta hace siete años" Dijo Roy pero dejó de hablar de inmediato en cuanto Oliver le dedicó una mirada mortal.

"¿Que pasó hace siete años?" Pidió Barry confundido.

Todos bajaron la mirada incómodos y Barry se puso nervioso "¡Que paso hace siete años!"

Oliver miró a Barry a lso ojos "Hace siete años... Caitlin mató a Iris


	3. Chapter 3

**Como algunos me lo habéis preguntado, quiero aclarar que Barry volverá al pasado/presente muy pronto, la verdad es que me gustaría escribir mas sobre el futuro pero _La Crisis en tierras infinitas o Crisis infinita _es un tema en el que prefiero no meterme porque no sabría escribir correctamente sobre él. Vamos a hacer un trato, si este capitulo consigue, como minimo, cinco comentarios subiré el próximo antes de que acabe la semana. **

_Hace siete años...Cailtin mató a Iris  
_

Barry intentó decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Iris, su mejor amiga, la mujer de la que había estado enamorado casi la mitad de su vida, estaba muerta. Y la había matado Caitlin.

"Siento que hayas tenido que enterrarte así" Dijo Oliver poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Barry, a lo que él respondió con un grito de dolor. Sorprendido, Oliver cogió el brazo de Barry para examinarlo mejor "Tiene el hombro fuera de sitio. ¿Como te has hecho esto?"

"Durante la pelea contra Caitlin" Respondió Barry, demasiado aturdido para dar mas explicaciones.

"¿Hay algo mas que debamos mirar?" Preguntó Laurel mientras ella y Oliver ayudaban a Barry a sentarse en una mesa.

"Mis piernas" Se limitó a decir Barry.

Oliver volvió a a colocar el hombro de Barry en su sitio mientras Laurel vendaba las heridas de la pierna de Barry "Ya esta. Con tus poderes de curación deberías estar bien en un par de horas"

Barry asintió "Decidme lo que le pasó a Iris"

Oliver, Roy, Laurel y Ronnie intercambiaron unas miradas silenciosas antes de que Oliver hablase "Sucedió dos años después de que Caitlin se transformara en Killer Frost. Lo cierto es que Frost había estado intentando matar a Iris desde el día de su transformación"

"¿Por que?" Barry no podía entenderlo. Iris y Caitlin se llevaban bien, de echo era muy buenas amigas. No podía imaginarse una situación en la que Caitlin quisiera hacerle daño a Iris.

"Ella decía que era para vengarse de ti" Respondió Oliver. Parecía que todos habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso para que él fuese el único que hablase con Barry.

"¿De mi?" Aquello tenia cada vez menos sentido.

"Si, ella decía que la habías traicionado. El hecho es que durante algo mas de dos años tu y Ronnie fuisteis capaces de proteger a Iris y a los ciudadanos de Central City de los ataques de Frost, incluso lograsteis encerrarla en el acelerador de partículas, pero tu insistías en que se podía hacer algo por ella, lograr que volviese a ser la Caitlin que fue antes de convertirse. Por desgracia nunca lo conseguiste. Un mes después de encerrarla en el acelerador escapó, no tenemos ni idea de como pero ni tu ni Ronnie estabais en Central City ese día, en realidad Amanda Tanner había convocado a todos los héroes del planeta en una de las instalaciones secretas de ARGUS para hablar de..." Oliver miró a sus compañeros y todos negaron con la cabeza "En fin, creó que eso mejor lo descubras en otro momento. El caso es que Joe contactó con nosotros para decirnos que Frost había escapado. Para cuando volviste a Central CIty ya no había nada que pudieses hacer"

Barry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ni siquiera había estado allí para proteger a Iris. Y Caitlin... le era imposible asociar a la dulce Caitlin que él conocía con la asesina despiadada que Oliver le estaba contando y además había otro tema que no encajaba "¿Que quieres decir con que ella decía que yo la había traicionado"

"¿Conoces a Leonar Snart?" Preguntó Oliver en lugar de responder a su pregunta "Supongo que en tu tiempo ya te habrás enfrentado alguna vez a él"

"¿El Capitan Cold?" Barry estaba empezando a intuir por donde iban las tiros.

"Si. Yo no conozco muy bien los detalles, además tu nunca querías hablar del tema, pero Cold secuestró a Caitlin y la usó como cebo para atraerte. El problema fue que no solo secuestró a Caitlin sino también a Iris. Por desgracia no fuiste capaz de salvar a las dos" Dijo Oliver.

Barry miró a su amigo horrorizado "¿Me estas diciendo que deje a Cailtin a manos de ese psicópata"

"No, claro que no" Se apresuró a decir Oliver "Pero cuando llegaste Cold ya había activado una maquina que construyó basándose en su pistola de hielo que tenia el mismo efecto pero multiplicado por 100. Caitlin ya estaba muerta pero fuiste capaz de salvar a Iris, sin embargo ella lo interpreto como que elegiste salvar a Iris por encima de ella y juró vengarse de ambos"

Barry intentó calmarse pero le resultó imposible. Oliver podía decir lo que quisiera pero si que fue culpa suya. Si hubiese sido mas rápido también habría podio salvar a Caitlin

"¿Has dicho que cuando llegué Caitlin ya estaba muerta?" Preguntó Barry, tras unos segundos de silencio.

Esta vez fue Ronnie el que habló "Pero solo fue una muerte temporal. Cuando la capturamos por primera vez extrajimos una muestra de su sangre para analizarla. Cisco descubrió que Caitlin se vio afectada por la explosionan del acelerador de partículas pero de un modo mucho mas sutil que tu o yo. Sus células emitían mucha mas energía que la que cualquier humano normal pero no lo suficiente como para darle poderes. Sin embargo, cuando sus células entraron en contacto con el arma de Cold eso creó una reacción en cadena que la acabó convirtiendo el Killer Frost"

Barry procesó lo que acababa de oír en silencio. Ahora sabía el como y el por que pero aun necesitaba saber el cuando "¿Que día pasó? Necesito que me digáis la fecha exacta"

Todos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, tanto que Barry pensó que no le habían odió, hasta que Oliver volvió a hablar "No lo sabemos"

"¡¿Que?!" Barry pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo.

Ahora Oliver se veía incomodo "Veras cuando eso sucedió yo me estaba recuperando de mi batalla contra Ra's Al Ghul. La primera vez que tuve noticias de Killer Frost ella ya había empezado a atacar Central City"

Nosotros igual" Añadió Roy "Starling City fue un caos durante el tiempo que Olvier estuvo fuera, no teníamos tiempo para ver como os iba a vosotros por aquí"

"Mi cuerpo seguía unido al del Dr. Stein por aquel entonces. No tengo casi ningún recuerdo de esa época" Barry miró a Ronnie sin entender nada "Mejor no preguntes, es demasiado largo como para que te lo explique ahora"

"¿Y yo nunca os lo dije?" Preguntó Barry.

Oliver negó con la cabeza "Como ya te he dicho, no te gustaba hablar de eso y yo nunca te presioné al respecto. ¿Que dirá estabais cuando viajaste en el tiempo?"

"Tres de enero de 2015" Respondió Barry.

"Yo regrese a Starling mas o menos un mes y medio después. No es mucho, pero al menos tienes un margen con el que trabajar"

"Hay otra persona a la que podría preguntarle" Se dio cuenta Barry.

Ronnie entrecerró los ojos "Espero que no estés penando en quien yo creo"

"Ella te matara Barry" Siguió Oliver, también consciente de a quien se estaba refiriendo Barry.

"No, no lo hará" Barry estaba convencido de ello. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Tal vez Killer Frost le matase sin dudarlo pero Caitlin aun estaba ahí dentro, en alguna parte. Solo tenia que encontrarla.

"Barry se que para ti puede ser difícil de aceptar pero esa mujer ya no es Caitlin. En cuanto te vea te matara" Insistió Oliver.

"Si lo que decís es cierto, ya le fallé una vez, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo"

"NI siquiera sabes si seras capaz de viajar en el tiempo de nuevo" Dijo Roy "¿Que pasa si te tienes que quedar aquí para siempre?"

Barry se quedó de piedra. Ni siquiera había contemplado esa posibilidad. Él estaba convencido de que seria capaz de volver a hacerlo pero lo cierto era que jamas había corrido tan rápido, tal vez no fuera capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

Oliver pareció darse cuenta de la lucha interna de Barry "Por lo menos debes intentarlo. Si no lo consigues... Aquí nos iría muy bien tu ayuda. Hemos ido de mal en peor desde que nuestro Barry desapareció junto a Zoom"

"¿Quien es Zoom? Ronnie y Caitlin ya han mencionado su nombre antes"

"Es imposible que te suene, no apareció hasta hace dos años, es otro velocista, como tu, solo que él usa un traje amarillo. Se hace llamar Reverse Flash" Explicó Oliver.

Barry sintió que perdía las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El hombre del traje amarillo, el hombre que asesinó a su madre, venia del futuro. Eso lo explicaba todo.

"Barry ¿estas bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma"

"Conozco a ese hombre. Luché contra él poco antes de Navidad. Él mató a mi madre hace quince años" Dijo Barry, todavía en shock.

Oliver parecía seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos "Entonces cuando Barry y Zoom desaparecieron en medio de esa explosión no se desintegraron. Viajaron al pasado"

"Hasta hace veinticinco años" Siguió Ronnie "Y Zoom mató a la madre de Barry"

Barry asintió pero había una cosa que no entendía "Pero ¿porque quedarse allí? Si era capaz de viajar en el tiempo podría haber vuelto a este año cuando quisiera"

"Ese hombre estaba obsesionado contigo de una forma que ninguno eramos capaces de entender. Quería destruirte pero también quería demostrar que era mucho mejor de lo que tu nunca seras. Supongo que la tentación de verte crecer y ver como te convertías en Flash desde el principio fue demasiado y decidió quedarse en tu tiempo" Dijo Oliver, tras lo cual bajó la cabeza con tristeza "En ese caso, nuestro Barry está muerto, de lo contrarió ya habría vuelto a este año o, como mínimo, te habría ayudado cuando luchaste contra Zoom"

"Nada de todo esto va a suceder" Aseguró Barry "Porque voy a volver al pasado y voy a evitarlo"

* * *

Unas horas después, cuando sus lesiones ya estaban curadas, Bary se dirigió, de nuevo, a los laboratorios STAR. Le había resultado difícil convencer a Oliver y los demás de que tenia que hacerlo pero finalmente entendieron que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

"En cuanto ella descubra que vienes del pasado intentara engañarte. No te fíes de nada de lo que te diga. Y sal corriendo de allí cuando las cosas empiecen a ponerse feas" Le dijo Ronny antes de que se fuera.

Le era dificil pensar de esa manera en Caitlin. No hacía mucho que se conocían pero había llegado a considerarla una de sus mejores amigas y una de las personas mas importantes de su vida.

"¡Caitlin!" Gritó cuando llegó a las puertas del laboratorio "Sé que estas ahí dentro. Tenemos que hablar"

Prácticamente después de que Barry gritase esas palabras, las puertas se abrieron y Cailtin salió en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

"¿Habéis venido a acabar el trabajo?" Preguntó Caitlin, echando un vistazo a su alrededor "Supongo que Firestorm está escondido por alguna parte, esperando para atacarme. Puede que incluso Arrow esté por aquí. He oído que él y su grupo han llegado a la ciudad esta mañana"

"No Cailtin. Estamos solos tu y yo, no hay nadie mas aquí" Oliver y Ronnie habían insistido en acompañarle pero Barry sabía que, para que esto funcionase, tenia que estar solo.

Caitlin apretó la mandíbula y miró a Barry con furia "No vuelvas a llamarme así. Ese ya no es mi nombre"

Barry se acercó a ella hasta colocarse prácticamente delante suyo "Para mi siempre lo sera" Parecía que Caitlin estaba apunto de atacarle así que Barry se quitó de inmediato la mascara para dejar al descubierto su rostro.

El efecto fue casi inmediato; Caitlin abrió los jos, sorprendida, y dio un par de pasos hacía atrás "¿Que clase de truco es este?"

"No es ningún truco Caitlin. Vengo del pasado, de antes de que te convirtieras en esto. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me digas cuando os secuestró Cold a Iris y a ti para poder evitarlo" Dijo Barry.

"Me pareció raro la forma en la que te comportaste antes" Caitlin parecía estar hablando mas para si misma que no para Barry "Cuando me dijiste que jamas ibas a hacerme daño...Fue como volver a ver al Barry que una vez conocí y eso me confundió. Supongo que Firestorm te contó lo que le hice a Iris"

Barry tragó saliva y se obligo a no pensar en que Iris estaba muerta por culpa de la mujer que tenia delante "Si, Ronnie me lo dijo"

"¿Y a pesar de que sabes que maté a la mujer que amas estas dispuesto a intentar salvarme?" Ya no había rastro de furia en el rostro de Caitlin, solo tristeza.

"No a ti, a mi Caitlin, tal vez sea demasiado tarde para ti pero no para ella" Respondió Barry, aunque una parte de él deseaba poder hacer algo por ella.

"No lo harás. En cuanto tengas la oportunidad harás lo mismo que hizo el Barry que yo conocí, la abandonaras y te preocuparas solo por salvar a Iris"

"No, jamas voy a abandonar a Caitlin. Y yo no te abandoné, intenté salvarte pero no fui lo suficiente rápido" Barry se interrumpió cuando Caitlin empezó a reír sin humor.

"Claro, eso es lo que te han contado porque eso fue lo que tu les dijiste a ellos. Pero no fue eso lo que pasó"

Barry la miró confundido "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Cuando Cold nos secuestró a Iris y a mi nos metió a cada una en una cámara criogenica que había construido basándose en su pistola de hielo. Esas cámaras estaban diseñadas de una manera que si abrías una la otra se activaba al instante, de modo que solo pudieras salvar a una y ver morir a la otra. Cuando llegaste a donde nos tenia retenidas, Cold activó un temporizador y te dijo que tenias diez segundos para decidir a cual de las dos salvar o ambas moriríamos. ¿Quieres saber que fue lo que hiciste?" No, Barry no quería saberlo. Porque se imaginaba la respuesta, lo estaba viendo en los ojos de Caitlin pero no quería creerlo "Elegiste a Iris, como siempre, ella siempre era lo primero para ti ¿verdad? No lo pensaste ni un segundo, fuiste directo a salvarla sin ni siquiera dignarte a mirarme"

Una lágrima solitaria empezó a caer por las mejillas de Caitlin y se congeló antes de caer al suelo. Barry no supo que decir, en realidad no había anda que pudiera decir. Recordaba que Ronnie le había advertido que Killer Frost intentaría engañarle pero el dolor que estaba viendo en su rostro era real. Lo que ella decía era verdad.

"Caitlin..." Las palabras no le salían. No podía imaginarse a si mismo haciéndole algo así a Caitlin, ni siquiera para salvar a Iris.

"Yo me estaba enamorando de ti, Barry" Aquello fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Barry. Se quedó mirando a Caitlin en estado de shock, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír "Me estaba enamorando de tu sonrisa, de tu insistencia en ayudar siempre a los demás, de como habías logrado traer de nuevo una luz en mi vida cuando yo estaba mas perdida. Te amaba, pero jamas pensé en decírtelo porque sabía que tu jamas me verías de esa manera por culpa de Iris, y ,cuando elegiste salvarla por encima de mi, me lo confirmaste"

Ahora era Barry el que notaba como se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos. Ya había sido lo bastante duro oir que él había dejado morir a Caitlin de esa manera pero si encima ella estaba enamorada de él... Entonces lo que había hecho no tenia perdón.

"Caitlin yo...Puedo arreglarlo. Voy a volver al pasado y evitare que eso suceda" Barry se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros. Al instante sintió como el frío se extendía por todo su cuerpo pero se negó a soltarla

"¿Como sé que puedo confiar en ti? Ya me traicionaste una vez"

"Yo no soy ese Barry. Yo jamas te dejara morir así" Aseguró Barry. Esperó a que Caitlin le dijera algo o incluso que le atacara, llevada por la furia, pero lo que podía esperar era que le besara. Fue una sensación extraña, frío pero a la vez cálido. Lo mas sorprendente fue que, cuando el beso termino, deseó volver a hacerlo.

"Lo siento. Pero si vas a irte esta era mi ultima oportunidad para hacer esto. Y no tienes ni idea de cuanto tiempo lo estuve deseando" La que hablaba ahora era Caitlin, todo rastro de Killer Frost se había borrado de su rostro.

Barry sonrío. Oliver y Ronnie se equivocaban. Aun había esperanza para ella. Caitlin abrió la boca, seguramente para decirle a Barry lo que quería oír, pero entonces se hubo una explosión y un fogonazo de luz lo inundó todo y enviió a Barry al suelo.

Cuando la luz desapareció había un hombre de pie delante de Barry y Caitlin, sonriendo "Hola Barry. Me enteré de tu accidente cuando entrenabas y supuse que estarías aquí"

Cuando terminó de hablar Raverse Flash corrió hacía Barry y le propinó una patada en las costillas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, esta mañana hemos llegado a los 5 comentarios así que me he dado prisa en publicar este capitulo. Cuando termineis de leerlo os podra parecer que igual es el final de la historia pero os aseguro que mi intencion es escribir muchos capítulos mas.  
**

Barry apenas fue capaz de recuperarse del primer golpe antes de que Reverse Flash le levantara del suelo y empezara a golpearle en el estomago. Intentó defenderse pero todavía no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas y además, pese a su entrenamiento de los últimos días, ese hombre seguía siendo mucho mas rápido que él.

Era evidente que iba a perder esa batalla pero, de repente, un rayo de hielo fue directo hacia Reverse Flash, el cual lo esquivó sin problemas, y se olvidó, momentáneamente, de Barry para centrarse en Caitlin.

"¿Que estas haciendo Frost? La ultima vez que lo comprobé eramos aliados?" Barry no pudo creerse lo que oía. ¿Caitlin se había aliado con ese monstruo?

"Las cosas han cambiado Zoom. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño" Dijo Caitlin, preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

"¿No me digas que están volviendo a salir a la luz viejos sentimientos?" Preguntó Reverse Flash y, al ver la cara de Cailtin, empezó a reír "Pensaba que eras mal lista, Frost. ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que este hombre te hizo?"

"Él no me ha hecho nada" Gritó Caitlin, aunque Barry pudo ver que empezaba a dudar.

"Pero lo hará" Aseguró Reverse Flash mientras se acercaba, poco a poco, a Caitlin "He estado en el pasado y he visto como tu te ibas enamorando de él sin que él se diera ni cuenta, porque solo tenia ojos para Iris. Cuando llegue el momento de que elija entre tu y ella, de nuevo, ¿de verdad crees que te elegirá a ti? Te dejara morir sin pensárselo ni un instante, igual que la ultima vez"

Barry se puso de pie "No, Cailtin. Te lo he prometido, no voy a dejarte morir"

Reverse Flash se giró hacia Barry con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios "Pues claro. él sabe que, en este futuro, has matado a Iris. Por eso quiere evitar que te conviertas en Killer Frost, para salvarla a ella, no a ti"

Caitlin miró a Barry a los ojos. Se sentía traicionada. Barry pudo ver como Killer Frost ganaba de nuevo la batalla y se hacía con el control de la situación "Tienes razón Zoom. No puedo confiar en él. Ya es hora de que acabemos con esto"

Barry no sabía que hacer. No podía vencer a ninguno de los dos en solitario, mucho menos a ambos juntos. Además seguía sin estar dispuesto a atacar a Caitlin. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de diseñar una estrategia Reverse Flash corrió hacia él, dispuesto a atacarle, pero entonces, y para sorpresa de ambos, Caitlin le disparó un rayo de hielo que le golpeó directamente en la espalda y lo mando varios metros mas atrás de donde estaba Barry.

Barry la miró con agradecimiento "Por un segundo pensé que ibas a intentar matarme de nuevo"

Ella sonrió. En esa sonrisa Barry pudo ver a la Caitlin que él conocía y eso le llenó de felicidad "De eso se trataba. Es demasiado rápido para mi y, por lo que he visto, también lo es para ti. Atacarle por sorpresa era la única manera que se me ocurría"

"Sigues siendo mucho mas lista que yo, Dra Snow" Caitlin pareció sonrojarse un poco, lo cual hizo un contraste bastante extraño con el color de su piel.

Antes de que Caitlin pudiese responder algo agarró a Barry por la espalda y lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza. Cuando intentó levantarse (estaba casi seguro de que el golpe le había roto alguna costilla) vio que Reverse Flash ya se había recuperado y estaba sujetando a Caitlin por el cuello con una sola mano.

"No deberías haberme traicionado, Frost. Lo cierto es que eras muy útil para mis planes. Pero no pasa nada, conozco a una versión tuya mas joven no tardara mucho en transformarse en ti. Me asegurare de ello personalmente" Caitlin creó un puñal de hielo con la mano que tenia libre e intentó atacar a Reverse Flash con él pero este se lo arrebató de las manos y lo clavó en su pecho antes de que Barry pudiese hacer nada.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Gritó Barry al ver como Caitlin caía al suelo, sin moverse.

"Pobre Caitlin. ¿Cuantas veces vas a tener que verla morir? Lo cierto es, que nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por ti, Barry. Caitlin no se habría convertido en Frost si tu lo hubieras salvado nueve años atrás. Y Frost seguiría viva ahora mismo si tu no hubieses viajado en el tiempo" Reverse Flash negó con la cabeza, como si Barry le hubiese decepcionado.

Barry se levantó del suelo. Podía notar como el odio y la furia llenaban su cuerpo de energía, más incluso de la que tenia en el momento que viajó en el tiempo.

"Hablando de eso" Siguió Reverse Flash, quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a Barry "He estado observando como les va a tus amigos en tu ausencia. Cisco y el Dr Wells están frustrados porque no son capaces de encontrar una explicación a lo que te pasó. Y Caitlin... Bueno digamos que Caitlin está totalmente devastada. No se que es mas increíble, lo mucho que esa chica te quiere o que tu no hayas sido capaz de darte cuenta..." Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar Barry se lanzó a por él. Su ataque pillo por sorpresa a Reverse Flash, que no se esperaba que Barry fuese capaz de ir tan rápido. En esta ocasión fue Barry el que golpeó el cuerpo del otro hombre sin descanso hasta dejarle tirado en el suelo. Cuando Reverse Flash intentó levantarse Barry dio un par de vueltas alrededor del laboratorio para coger carrerilla y arrolló al otro hombre con tanta fuerza que lo mandó varios metros hacia delante.

Barry fue inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Caitlin pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Estaba muerta.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Bary agarró su mano y le dio un beso en la frente "Lo siento, Caitlin. Lo siento tanto. Parece que solo he sido capaz de causarte dolor"

Barry siguió tal como estaba, agarrándole la mano a Caitlin y acariciándole el pelo, hasta que vio como Reverse Flash se ponía, de nuevo, en pie y supo que tenia que moverse.

Podía ir a por el hombre que asesinó a su madre, y también a Cailtin, y acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero ya estaba notando como el subidon de energía que había obtenido antes empezaba a disminuir y, si ahora iba a por Reverse Flash, tal vez luego no tuviera fuerzas suficientes para volver a viajar en el tiempo hasta su año.

Miró a Caitlin, luego miró a Reverse Flash, que parecía estar esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Barry tomó una decisión y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerza pero no hacia Reverse Flash, sino en la dirección contraria. Hacia el pasado.

Pasados unos segundos Barry iba tan rápido que no podía ver absolutamente nada por culpa de una luz que inundaba todo. Recordaba haber visto una luz parecida la primera vez que viajó en el tiempo así que siguió corriendo hasta que, al final, tuvo que detenerse por puro agotamiento.

Cuando se detuvo miró a su alrededor; estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, lo cual era bueno ya que lo ultimo que necesitaba eran testigos, y los edificios parecían estar en perfectas condiciones. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera de vuelta a su año, tal vez se había pasado y había viajado mas años atrás de los que debía. Decidió ir a los laboratorios STAR para asegurarse.

"¿Caitlin? ¿Cisco? ¿Dr Wells?" Gritó para hacerse oír, una vez llegó al laboratorio.

Nadie contesto y estuvo apunto de salir para buscarles en otro sitio cuando Cisco apareció delante suyo y le dio un abrazo que casi le corta la respiración "¡Barry! Tío no sabes como me alegro de verte.¿Donde has estado estos días? Pensábamos que estabas muerto"

"Cuando te lo cuente no vas a creértelo... Espera un momento. ¿Has dicho días?" Barry se soltó del agarre de Cisco. Detrás suyo apareció el Dr Wells, en su silla de ruedas, mirando a Barry con una expresion de alivio en su rostro.

Cisco y Wells intercambiaron una mirada "Si, claro, llevas desaparecido nueve días"

Barry le miro sorprendido. Pensaba que iba a volver el mismo día que se fue pero, por lo visto había dejado de correr demasiado pronto "Es una larga historia y creo que te va a encantar.¿Donde está Caitlin por cierto?"

Cisco bajó la mirada incomodo y Wells respondió por él "La he mandado a casa hace un par de horas. Esta mañana ella y Cisco han tenido un... desencuentro"

Barry miró a Cisco preocupado "¿Que ha pasado?"

"Bueno, como ya te he dicho, llevas desaparecido nueve días" Explicó Cisco "Los primeros días trabajamos sin descanso para averiguar donde estabas, pensábamos que igual no habías ido tan rápido que estabas en algún país tercermundista o algo parecido y no podías comunicarte con nosotros pero lo descartamos rápidamente. Joe tuvo que decirles a Iris y a los de la comisaria que necesitabas cogerte un permiso de unos días para ir a Starling City, ya sabes, para no levantar sospechas. A medida que pasaban los días no se nos ocurría nada para explicar lo que te había pasado y esta mañana les he sugerido a Caitlin y al Dr Wells..." Cisco no continuó, como si le diera vergüenza decir nada mas.

Wells cogió el relevo "Cisco sugirió que, tal vez, habías alcanzado tanta velocidad que tu cuerpo se había desintegrado...¿Sucede algo Barry?" Preguntó Wells, confundido al ver que a Barry se le escapaba una risa.

"No, nada, es que a Oliver se le ocurrió la misma teoría" Barry volvió a reír al ver la cara de confusión que pusieron ambos hombres "Lo siento, luego os lo explico, por favor continua"

Wells miró a Barry con sospecha pero no dijo nada "De acuerdo. El caso es que a mi me pareció una teoría teóricamente posible, si bien no me hacía ninguna gracia que fuera cierta, y estaba apunto de decirlo cuando Caitlin se puso... Cisco ¿tu como lo describirías?"

"Se puso echa una fiera" Respondió Cisco sin dudarlo "Parecía que se iba a lanzar encima mio en cualquier momento. De no haber estado el Dr Wells delante, probablemente, lo habría hecho. Me gritó que como podía decir algo así, que tu eras nuestro amigo y debías estar en alguna parte esperando a que te encontrásemos, que si simplemente pensaba quedarme cruzado de brazos y no hacer nada para buscarte... Todo tipo de cosas, intente decirle que solo era una teoría y que me hacía tan poca gracia como a ella pero no me escuchaba. La verdad es que daba miedo"

"No tuve mas remedio que decirle que se fuera a casa" Siguió Wells "Cisco la acompaño porque no me fiaba de que estuviera en condiciones de conducir"

"¿Te dijo algo durante el viaje en coche?" Pregunto Barry con un nudo en el estomago. Después de lo que había visto en el futuro no tenia dudas de que Caitlin sentía algo por el. Tenia que hablar con ella de inmediato.

"No, pero cuando intente decirle que era muy poco probable que, a estas alturas, siguieras vivo y que tenia que prepararse para esa posibilidad, se echo a llorar, no la había visto asi desde la muerte de Ronnie" Dijo Cisco, cabizbajo, pero luego su expresion se animó "Pero ahora estas aquí y sabemos que estas bien. ¡Tengo que llamarla de inmediato!"

"¡No!" Gritó Barry, tan fuerte que Cisco y Wells le miraron sorprendidos "Quiero decir que preferiría decírselo yo en persona. ¿Está en su apartamento ahora?"

"Si pero no puedes irte ahora sin mas. Tienes que contarnos lo que te ha pasado" Dijo Cisco.

Barry iba a hablar pero el Dr Wells se le adelantó "Cisco me parece que Barry quiere que estemos todos aquí para empezar a contárnoslo y, si es una historia tan larga como él dice, seria muy cruel tener a Caitlin sin noticias tanto tiempo"

Eso pareció convencer a Cisco y Barry le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento al Dr Wells "Gracias Dr"

"De nada. Aunque no seria mala idea que te cambiaras de ropa antes de presentarte allí" Dijo Wells señalando su traje de Flash, en bastante mal estado.

"Ahora que lo dices. ¡¿Que demonios le ha pasado a mi traje?!" Preguntó Cisco mientras estudiaba cada centímetro del traje de Barry.

Barry ignoró a su amigo y usó su súper-velocidad para cambiarse de ropa (siempre tenia un conjunto en el laboratorio, por si las moscas) e irse de allí. Antes de salir le pareció oír a Cisco gritar que seguirían con esa conversación cuando volviese.

Cinco segundos después estaba en el apartamento de Caitlin, llamando a la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decirle.

_ Hola Caitlin, estoy vivo y he viajado en el tiempo hasta el futuro donde tu eras una asesina de hielo y mataste a Iris. Ah si y también me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi_

No, sin duda eso no, en realidad lo mejor seria omitir todo detalle sobre Killer Frost, no hacía falta que nadie supiera eso, solo causaría mas problemas. Y tampoco pensaba decirle que sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, eso seria cruel ya que él no sentía lo mismo... O tal vez si, no estaba convencido. Le había gustado el beso que le había dado la Caitlin del futuro, eso no podía negarlo y toda esa furia que había sentido cuando Reverse Flash la había matado... Eso era mas de lo que se sentía solo por una amiga.

Como Caitlin seguía sin abrir la puerta Barry cogió la llave que tenia de su apartamento (Cisco había insistido en que todos tuvieran llaves de los apartamentos de los demás) y abrió la puerta.

"¿Caitlin?" La llamó. Nadie contesto pero Barry oyó unos ruidos provenientes de su habitación y fue directo hacia allí.

Al abrir le puerta sintió como su corazón se encogía. Caitlin estaba tumbada encima de su cama pero no parecía ella. Estaba rota. Jamas la había visto así, su pelo, normalmente perfectamente peinado, estaba todo desordenado, sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar y tenia rímel corrido por toda su cara.

"¿Caitlin?" La llamó suavemente para no asustarla. Ella, finalmente, se dio la vuelta y, cuando le vio, le miro con ojos asustados. Sin embargo lo que mas llamó la atención de Barry era que Caitlin iba vestida con una sudadera, algo muy extraño en ella. Sintió otro pinchazo de dolor en su corazón al reconocer la sudadera. Era suya. O lo había sido. Se la había regalado a Caitlin hacía poco mas de un mes cuando ella se había quejado de que hacía mucho frío en el laboratorio y le había dado la sudadera que llevaba en ese momento para que estuviera mas caliente.

"Tranquila, te la puedes quedar, tengo muchas sudadera, no me viene de una" Le había dicho él cuando Caitlin le prometió que se la devolvería el día siguiente "Además, así si, en algún momento, me echas de menos solo tendrás que ponértela y ya sera casi como si estuviera allí"

Barry lo había dicho en broma pero parecía que para Caitlin no lo fue. Al verla así, tan devastada, las pocas dudas que tenía se esfumaron.

_Ella realmente me ama _Pensó Barry. La verdadera pregunta era ¿la amaba el a ella?

Mientras tanto Caitlin se había levantado de la cama y se acercaba a él poco a poco, como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer de un momento al otro. Cuando llego a su lado alzó la mano y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla.

"¿De verdad eres tu?¿De verdad estás aquí?" Preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas.

Barry asintió y Caitlin le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla y miró a Caitlin asombrado pero entonces ella le abrazó y empezó a llorar contra su pecho.

"Pensaba que nunca volvería a verte. Cisco me ha dicho esta mañana que, probablemente, estabas muerto" Dijo Caitlin entre sollozos.

"Estoy aquí, estoy bien" Aseguró Barry, abrazándola mas fuerte.

Caitlin se apartó un poco de él para mirarle con ojos llorosos "No vuelvas a hacerme esto jamas, Barry. No vuelvas a abandonarme así"

"No lo haré" Barry pensó en el futuro, en Killer Frost, en como la había abandonado la primera vez, en como había muerto delante suyo sin que pudiese evitarlo "Te lo prometo"


	5. Chapter 5

**19 comentarios, 8 favoritos y 9 seguidores en 4 capítulos. Muchas gracias a todos, además en el último capítulo batió un record al lograr 6 comentarios. Ahora necesito vuestra opinión, puedo terminar esta historia en 2-3 capítulos o seguir con ella mucho más aunque en ese caso nos desviaremos bastante del argumento original. ¿Qué decís? Dejadme un comentario o enviarme un mensaje privado para decirme lo que preferís.**

Tras unos minutos llorando contra el pecho de Barry, Caitlin pareció estar lo suficientemente calmada como para hablar sin que los sollozos la interrumpieran cada dos palabras.

Barry no sabía que más hacer, aparte de abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que todo iba bien. Le resultaba imposible asociar a la Caitlin fuerte e independiente que él conocía con la mujer frágil y vulnerable que tenía en sus brazos. Parecía increíble que una sola persona pudiese provocar ese cambio en ella. Parecía increíble que esa persona fuese él.

"¿Donde has estado todos estos días?" Preguntó finalmente, esta vez con una voz mucho más calmada.

Entonces Barry recordó que Cisco y el Dr Wells debían estar esperándoles en el laboratorio "Tenemos que volver a los laboratorios STAR, Wells y Cisco nos están esperando, allí os lo contare todo a los tres"

Caitlin asintió y se agarró a Barry indicándole que empezara a correr pero este se quedó quieto "¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Caitlin, confundida al ver que Barry no se movía.

"No, nada, es solo que igual sería mejor que antes te lavaras un poco" Dijo Barry, pensando que no era necesario que Cisco o Wells la vieran en ese estado "Y… Tal vez cambiarte de ropa"

Por un instante Caitlin parecía no entender lo que quería decir Barry pero entonces se acordó de lo que llevaba puesto y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Barry no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable.

"Bueno, era lo más cómodo que tenía para estar por casa" Explicó Caitlin sin atreverse a mirar a Barry a los ojos. Antes de que Barry pudiese decir nada Caitlin fue directamente a su armario, cogió un par de piezas de ropa y se encerró en el baño.

Menos de cinco minutos después Caitlin salió por la puerta totalmente cambiada. Ya no había rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, su pelo volvía a estar perfectamente peinado y en lugar de la sudadera de Barry llevaba una blusa de color rojo y unos pantalones negros.

"Vaya. Menudo cambio" Dijo Barry, impresionado.

"Si, tenías razón, mi aspecto era un poco desastroso" Dijo Caitlin con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía volver a ser la misma de siempre pero Barry sabía que no lo era. Algo había cambiado. Algo casi imperceptible pero él pudo verlo en sus ojos. Miedo.

_Tiene miedo de que vuelva a desaparecer_ Se dio cuenta Barry con tristeza. Parecía que su desaparición había afectado a Caitlin mucho más de lo que él se había esperado.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, sus sentimientos por Caitlin eran demasiado confusos, tendrían que hablar de ello cuando tuvieran tiempo. Además estaba Ronnie. Gracias a su viaje en el tiempo, sabía que, en algún momento del futuro cercano, Ronnie volvería a ser el de antes de que el acelerador de partículas estallase. Quería contárselo a Caitlin pero Ronnie le había pedido expresamente que no lo hiciera, del mismo modo que Oliver le había pedido que no les dijera a los de Starling City que él seguía vivo.

"Barry. ¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Caitlin. Barry se limitó a asentir y la cogió como si fueran una pareja recién casado saliendo de la iglesia. Pocos segundos después estaban en los laboratorios STAR.

"Ya era hora, pensaba que volverías mucho antes" Les saludó Cisco al verles. Entonces le dirigió una mirada mortal a Barry "Y ahora tú vas a decirme que le ha pasado a mi traje"

"¿Qué le ha pasado a tu traje?" Preguntó Caitlin, mirando a Barry.

"Está todo lleno de cortes y quemaduras" Se lamentó Cisco.

Caitlin entró en pánico y empezó a palpar el cuerpo de Barry, buscando lesiones "Dios mío. ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?"

"Caitln estoy bien" Aseguró Barry, intentando agarrarle las manos pero ella no se dejó "Tenía un hombro dislocado y algunas heridas en las piernas pero ya me las han tratado y…" Barry soltó un grito de dolor cuando Caitlin palpó una de las costillas que Zoom le había roto durante su pelea.

"A mí eso no me suena a que estés bien" Dijo ella mirándole con reproche "¿Y dices que te han tratado tus otras heridas? ¿Quién?"

En ese momento Wells entró en la sala "Barry, veo que ya has traído a Caitlin, creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos cuentes que te ha pasado y donde has estado"

En ese momento todos los ojos se pusieron sobre él, incluso Caitlin dejó de comprobar si tenía más lesiones "Emmm, si, de acuerdo. A ver, esto os podrá parecer una locura pero os juro que estoy diciendo la verdad. He estado en el futuro"

Barry observó su reacción en silencio. Caitlin y Cisco tenían los ojos y la boca abiertos de una forma tan exagerada que, en otras circunstancias, habría resultado cómico, Wells, en cambio, ni siquiera se inmutó, como si lo que había dicho Barry fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

"Tú ya lo sabias" Le acusó Barry al ver que Wells no estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

"Barajé esa posibilidad los primeros días que estuviste desaparecido pero no se lo dije a Cisco ni a Caitlin porque no pensé que fueras capaz de ir tan rápido" Dijo Wells

"¿Estas diciendo que sabias lo que le podría haber pasado a Barry y nos dejaste creer que podía estar muerto?" Preguntó Caitlin con la voz tensa por la ira.

"Era muy poco probable. Barry apenas ha sido capaz de romper la barrera del sonido. Romper el continuo espacio-tiempo me pareció algo muy por encima de sus capacidades" Explicó Wells, sorprendido por el tono acusador de Caitlin.

"Un momento, un momento" Los interrumpo Cisco "¿De que estamos hablando exactamente?¿La velocidad de la luz?"

"No Cisco, no estamos hablando de ir mas rápido que la luz, estamos hablando de ir mas rápido que el propio tiempo" Respondio Wells y miró a Barry con orgullo "Barry, no es simplemente que hayas alcanzado el siguiente nivel en tus habilidades, sino que has alcanzado el máximo nivel"

"Pero, aunque no estuvieras seguro, podrías habérnoslo dicho. He pasado prácticamente cada minuto de los últimos nueve días intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que le había pasado a Barry. Llegue a pensar que estaba muerto" Dijo Caitlin elevando la voz. Barry vio como empezaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos y, por instinto, le cogió la mano para tranquilizarla.

"Lo siento Caitlin, no debí ocultáoslo, pero tampoco quería darte falsas esperanzas. Según mis cálculos Barry aun debería haber tardado meses en alcanzar esa velocidad"

"Bueno, yo también estoy enfadado con que nos lo contaras" Dijo Cisco "Sin embargo, en este momento, me interesa más lo que Barry pueda decirnos sobre el futuro"

El rostro de Barry se ensombreció "Sera mejor que toméis asiento. Lo que os voy a decir no os va a gustar"

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos Barry les resumió a Cisco, Caitlin y el Dr Wells lo que había visto en el futuro, omitiendo a Ronnie y a Killer Frost. Wells se mantuvo impasible mientras Barry les ponía al corriente sobre La Crisis y lo que había descubierto sobre el hombre del traje amarillo, Caitlin y Cisco tampoco dijeron nada aunque era evidente que tenían mil preguntas en sus mentes, una vez más Barry se sorprendió de la tranquilidad con la que Wells lo estaba encajando todo.

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar Caitlin cogió su móvil e hizo una llamada "¿A quién estas llamando?" Pidió Barry confundido.

"A Felicity. Tienen que saber que Oliver sigue vivo" Respondió ella.

"No, es mejor que no" Antes de que Caitlin pudiese protestar Barry le quito el teléfono y canceló la llamada "Oliver me pidió que no se lo dijera. Por lo visto, durante su desaparición, sucedieron cosas que les ayudaron a mejorar como equipo, a no depender tanto de él para todo"

"Pero ellos creen que está muerto. Felicity cree que está muerto. Ella le ama Barry, sería muy cruel dejarles creer que está muerto" Barry vio la desesperación en los ojos de Caitlin y se dio cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo solo a Felicity.

"Dentro de poco más de un mes Oliver volverá a Starling City. Por favor Caitlin, él me lo pidió expresamente, no les digas nada" Insistió Barry.

"Además, ¿qué piensas decirles exactamente?" Intervino Wells "¿Qué Barry viajó en el tiempo y vio al Sr Queen en el futuro?"

"No…Supongo que no" Estuvo de acuerdo Caitlin a regañadientes.

"Puedo entender tu punto de vista Caitlin" Aseguró Wells "Yo también me alegro de que el Sr Queen esté vivo pero si él le dijo a Barry que no compartiese esa información con nadie debió tener sus motivos. De todas maneras creo que no sería apropiado que mucha gente sepa que Barry es capaz de viajar en el tiempo. Al menos por el momento. Por lo que si que deberíamos preocuparnos es por esa Crisis de la que nos has hablado y de que el hombre que asesinó a tu madre venga del futuro"

Barry asintió "Oliver me dijo que ese hombre apareció dos años atrás, lo que en nuestro tiempo seria dentro de siete años, y que él y mi otro yo estaban luchando cuando ambos desaparecieron en medio de una explosión de luz"

"Igual que la que vimos cuando desapareciste tú. Oh hombre, esto no es bueno, ya tenemos bastante con enfrentarnos a un Reverse Flash pero si encima dentro de unos años aparece otro lo llevamos claro" Se lamentó Cisco.

"¿Acabas de llamarle Reverse Flash?" Preguntó Cailtin.

"Oye, es el nombre que él se puso, y he de admitir que es bueno" Dijo Cisco.

"Lo que sea. En todo caso eso explica porque actuaba como si él y Barry se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo. En lo que a él respecta sois viejos enemigos. Aunque no entiendo que no sea capaz de volver de nuevo al futuro si es tan rápido como él presume" Dijo Caitlin.

Barry se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado decirles esa parte "En realidad si que puede. Cuando yo todavía estaba en el futuro él apareció y luchamos"

"¿¡QUE?!" Gritó Caitlin tan fuerte que Cisco casi se cae de la silla "¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar decirnos eso?"

"Lo siento, es que he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que se me ha pasado" Se disculpó Barry.

Caitlin parecía que aún no había terminado pero Cisco se le adelantó "¿Y cómo es que estas aquí? No me malinterpretes, me alegro muchísimo de que lo lograras pero, la última vez, quedó bastante claro que ese hombre es mucho más rápido que tu"

"Bueno…Yo…" No podía contarles toda la verdad pero si una parte "En realidad me estaba venciendo pero entonces mató a alguien delante de mí y eso me enfureció tanto que logre dejarlo fuera de combate durante el tiempo suficiente como para empezar a correr y volver a este año"

"¿A quién mató?" Caitlin seguía enfadada pero también estaba preocupada por Barry.

Barry la miró directamente a los ojos antes de responder "A ti"

Caitlin se quedó sin palabras. Se había imaginado que Barry se refería a Iris, no a ella. En aquel instante sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazar a Barry y no soltarlo jamás pero sabía que no era el mejor momento.

"¿Y dices que el ver morir a Caitlin te hizo ir más rápido?" Pidió Wells.

"Bueno yo no lo diría de una forma tan simple pero si" Respondió Barry sin dejar de mirar a Caitlin.

"Creo que sería conveniente que te mudaras al apartamento de Caitlin por una temporada, o que ella se mudara al tuyo" Dijo Wells, provocando que ambos giraran la cabeza de inmediato hacía él.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si la muerte de la Caitlin del futuro provocó que Barry pudiese ir más rápido tal vez ese Reverse Flash piense que matar a nuestra Caitlin tendrá el mismo efecto. Está claro que ese hombre quiere que mejores para que estéis más igualados así que no sería ninguna tontería que lo intentase, por eso creo que deberíais dormir juntos por un tiempo, para que Barry pueda proteger a Caitlin si llega a pasar algo" Explicó Wells.

"Puede entender tu postura pero eso de que tienen que dormir juntos durante un tiempo a sonado fatal" Dijo Cisco provocando que tanto Barry como Caitlin se sonrojaran.

"Además, yo no necesito que Barry este cerca para protegerme. Soy una mujer adulta, se cuidar de mi misma" Dijo Cailin, algo ofendida.

"Pero no con alguien como Reverse Flash" Dijo Wells "Mira, si esto te lo pone mas fácil, también necesito que estes cerca de Barry para comprobar que el viaje en el tiempo no haya tenido secuelas en él"

"¿Qué clase de secuelas?" Pidió Caitlin preocupada.

"No sabría decírtelo pero el cuerpo de Barry ha tenido que usar una cantidad de energía extraordinaria para hacer ese viaje. En realidad es una suerte que haya logrado completarlo ya que mis cálculos iniciales indicaban que si conseguía llegar a esa velocidad había una alto porcentaje de probabilidades de que jamás lograra salir de ella"

Barry y Caitlin se miraron. A ninguno le hacía demasiada gracia eso pero Wells había logrado convencer a cada uno de que lo hacía por el otro de modo que accedieron.

* * *

_Barry corrió hacía Caitlin. A lo lejos Reverse Flash intentaba recuperarse del último ataque de Barry pero apenas le hizo caso. Al llegar junto a ella comprobó, con alivio que la herida apenas había sido superficial._

_"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse._

_"Sí. Aunque en estos momentos preferiría tener tus poderes de regeneración en vez de los míos" Respondió ella haciendo una mueca de dolor._

_Reverse Flash ya había logrado ponerse en pie y se acercaba a ellos lentamente._

_"Yo me encargare de él, Caitlin, espera aquí" Dijo Barry, avanzando hacia el otro hombre._

_"Barry…" Oyó la voz de Caitlin a sus espaldas, como un grito de dolor, y se dio la vuelta para ver con horror que le sobresalía un puñal de hielo del estómago. Inmediatamente Barry fue hacía a ella y la cogió antes de que llegase al suelo._

_"Barry, yo…" La voz de Caitlin era apenas un susurro._

_"Shhh. Tranquila te pondrás bien. Quédate conmigo ¿vale? ¿Caitlin?" Los ojos de Caitln le estaban mirando pero ya no había vida en ellos. Barry se derrumbo contra su pecho y empezó a llorar._

_Mientras tanto Reverse Flash se había acercado hasta colocarse delante de ellos "No importa lo que hagas, Barry, no vas a ser capaz de salvarla. Es su destino convertirse en Killer Frost, así como es tu destino verla morir"_

"¡BARRY! Barry por favor despierta"

Barry se levantó de golpe para ver que no estaba en el futuro sino en el sofá del apartamento de Caitlin y que ella estaba a su lado, mirándole con preocupación y algo de miedo.

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, gritabas mucho, me has asustado" Explicó Caitlin sentándose a su lado.

Barry asintió y se llevó una mano a la mejilla "¿Por qué me duele tanto la cara?"

Caitlin se sonrojo y bajó la mirada "Bueno no podía despertarte de ninguna manera y ya no sabía que más hacer así que…"

"¿Me has dado una bofetada?" Caitlin asintió y Barry no pudo evitar reír "Estas empezando a cógele el gustillo a esto de darme bofetadas. Ya llevas dos en menos de veinticuatro horas"

"Oye, tenía muy buenas razones para ambas. Esta te la he dado porque era evidente que estabas sufriendo y quería despertarte y la primera…" Caitlin dejó de hablar en seco y volvió a apartar la mirada.

Barry le agarró la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos "¿La primera que?"

"La primera pensé que te había perdido y no podía soportar esa idea" Dijo Caitlin y, antes de que Barry pudiese reaccionar, acercó sus labios a los de él para darle un beso.

Tras la sorpresa inicial Barry se apartó de ella y supo al instante, por le expresión de dolor que puso, que no debería haberlo hecho.

"Caitlin, yo…" Intentó explicarse pero ella no le dejo.

"No, ha sido culpa mía. He sacado conclusiones precipitadas. Es decir ¿Cómo he podido llegar a pensar que tu sentirías algo por mi si desde que te conozco no has hecho más que proclamar tu amor incondicional hacia Iris?" 

"No Caitlin, no se trata de eso" Barry quería contarle que, en poco tiempo, Ronnie, el hombre con el que iba a casarse, volvería a ser el de siempre y por eso no le había devuelto el beso pero Caitlin no quiso escucharle.

"No tienes que darme ninguna explicación Barry" A pesar de que intentaba sonar indiferente, Barry pudo ver cuánto daño le había hecho su rechazo "Voy a volver a la cama. Te agradecería que olvidaras esto y no se lo mencionaras a nadie. ¿De acuerdo?" Y se fue antes de que Barry pudiese darle ninguna respuesta. 

Barry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiro. Intentaba repetirse que había hecho lo mejor porque de ese modo Caitlin podría volver a estar con Ronnie, una vez ambos estuvieran fuera de peligro. Además él no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos porque no sentía lo mismo que ella.

_Pero, si no siento lo mismo, ¿Por qué siento como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón a pedazos? _

**Bueno este ha sido, básicamente, un capítulo de relleno y para dar algo de melodrama al asunto. En el próximo ya aparecerán el Capitán Frio y Ola de Calor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchos me habéis dejado comentarios diciendo que os gusta mi historia porque se nota que he leído los comics y me fijo en ellos para escribir. Me alegro de que a la gente le guste mi trabajo pero lo cierto es que en mi vida he leído un solo comic de Flash, en realidad es uno de los pocos superhéroes que jamás me he leído sus comics. En fin, este capitulo es algo mas largo de lo habitual, espero que os guste.**

Barry entró en los laboratorios STAR más pronto de lo habitual esperando encontrar a Caitlin sola. Había pasado una semana desde que Caitlin le besó. Exactamente la misma cantidad de tiempo que ella le había estado evitando. No era que no le dirigiese la palabra (trabajaban juntos a fin de cuentas) pero solo lo hacía para hablar de temas estrictamente profesionales. Cada vez que Barry intentaba hablar con ella en privado Caitlin encontraba una excusa para no hacerlo y ya no le contestaba las llamadas ni le devolvía los mensajes.

Barry se sentía impotente. En esos momentos solo había tres mujeres que formaban parte de su vida de manera constante y dos de ellas prácticamente ya no le dirigían la palabra, Iris porque le había confesado que la amaba y se sentía incomoda a su lado y Caitlin porque se sentía rechazada después de que Barry no le devolviese el beso. Eso dejaba solo a Felicity pero Barry prefería no hablar con ella de momento, principalmente porque cada vez que la llamaba acababan hablando de Oliver y él no sabía cuántas conversaciones más podían tener antes de confesarle que Oliver seguía vivo.

Además el Dr Wells empezaba a sospechar que pasaba algo entre él y Caitlin. Después de que durmiese la primera noche en su sofá (la noche del beso) Caitlin había ido a ver a Wells y le había insistido que no era necesario que Barry se quedara más en su casa. Barry esperaba que Wells se negase, a fin de cuentas solo había pasado una noche y la idea había sido del propio Wells, pero, para su sorpresa, accedió de inmediato después de escuchar los argumentos de Caitlin. Sin embargo Wells se daba cuenta de que había mucha tensión entre ellos, sobre todo por parte de Caitlin.

"Hey, Barry, hoy llegas pronto" Le saludó Cisco.

"Si, necesitaba hablar con Wells para ver si podía encontrar un entrenamiento adecuado para llevar al límite mis poderes" Respondió Barry. Eso solo era una media verdad pero, de todas formas, parecía que Caitlin aún no había llegado.

"Te entiendo, debe de ser frustrante no ser capaz de volver a ir tan rápido ¿verdad?" Barry se limitó a asentir. Después de que regresara del futuro habían hecho muchas pruebas para determinar a qué velocidad podía ir ahora y los resultados habían sido muy decepcionantes. Por lo visto la energía que su cuerpo había acumulado para viajar en el tiempo solo había sido temporal y, después del último viaje, se había esfumado. Era capaz de ir mucho más rápido que antes pero esa velocidad no era nada en comparación a lo que había sentido al viajar al futuro y sabía que solo si lograba controlar ese nivel, el nivel supremo como lo llamaba Wells, sería capaz de derrotar a Reverse Flash.

"¿Tiene Wells alguna teoría sobre por qué no he sido capaz de volver a ir tan rápido desde entonces?" Pidió Barry.

"En realidad si, tengo una" Dijo Harrison Wells al aparecer por la puerta "Como ya te dije, cuando volviste del futuro, la diferencia entre la velocidad que podías alcanzar antes de viajar en el tiempo y la velocidad que alcanzaste durante ese viaje es abismal y, por lo tanto, también lo es la cantidad de energía requerida para alcanzar esas velocidades. Creo que tu cuerpo quedo tan agotado después de hacer el primer viaje que ahora se niega a volver a llegar a ese nivel sin antes haber pasado por los niveles anteriores"

"Pero fui capaz de volver, y la segunda vez iba mucho más rápido que la primera" Señaló Barry.

"Y eso es lo que me tiene más intrigado Mr Aellen. Ademas, si mis cálculos no me fallan, deberías haberte quedado atrapado en esa velocidad, ya que no estas acostumbrado a ir tan rápido"

"The Speed Force" Dijo de repente Cisco. Barry y Wells se giraron para observarle "Lo siente pero llevo toda la semana pensando en un nombre para esto y al fin se me ha ocurrido uno bueno"

"¿The Speed Forrce? ¿La Fuerza de la Velocidad?" Preguntó Barry sin estar del todo convencido.

"En realidad creo que me gusta" Dijo Wells "Encaja muy bien con todo el concepto que estamos tratando"

"Está bien. Entonces, según tú, debería haber quedado atrapado en la Speed Force cuando volví aquí" Dijo Barry mirando a Wells.

"Si, eso es lo que tendría que haber pasado sin duda…" En ese momento Caitlin entró a toda prisa.

"Siento mucho haber llegado tarde. ¿Me he perdido algo?" Preguntó sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Barry.

"Tranquila Caitlin, acabamos de empezar. Estábamos discutiendo como lo hizo Barry para no quedarse atrapado en la Speed Force cuando volvió aquí des del futuro" Explicó Cisco.

La frente de Caitlin se arrugo con confusión "¿La Speed Force?"

"Por lo visto ahora Cisco no solo se dedica a ponerles motes a los villanos sino también a mi velocidad" Dijo Barry intentando hacer reír a Caitlin pero sin lograrlo.

"Barry creo que lo más prudente seria que dejase de entrenar por unos días" Dijo de repente Wells.

"¿Qué? ¡Tienes que estar de broma! Apenas he entrenado nada en la última semana y precisamente hoy había venido con la intención de pedirte que volviésemos a ponernos en serio con ello" Dijo Barry.

"Lo sé pero, hasta que no descubramos como lograste volver a nuestro año sin perderte en la Speed Force, es muy peligroso. Podrías volver a experimentar una suida de energía como la primera que tuviste y, esta vez, quedarte allí para siempre" Explico Wells pacientemente.

Barry tuvo que admitir, a regañadientes, que Wells tenía razón pero, aun y así, no le hacía ninguna gracia estar tanto tiempo sin entrenar. Si Reverse Flash atacaba ahora no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad.

"Bueno pues, si no me necesitáis aquí, voy a ir a la comisaria. Tengo algo de papeleo atrasado que el Capitán quiere que entregue cuanto antes" Barry pensó en intentar hablar con Caitlin antes de irse pero ella seguía mirando fijamente su ordenador, ignorándole por completo, de modo que se fue.

Después de que Barry se fuese el Dr Wells se dirigió a su despacho dejando a Cisco y a Caitlin solos para trabajar.

"Entonces ¿vas a decirme que es lo que ha pasado entre Barry y tú?" Preguntó Cisco después de que él y Caitlin se quedaran en silencio por más de diez minutos.

La pregunta sorprendió a Caitlin pero no estaba dispuesta a hablar del tema con Cisco "No pasa nada entre Barry y yo, estamos igual que siempre"

"Sí, claro, por eso llevas ignorándole durante la última semana mientras que él no hace más que intentar hablar contigo" Caitlin intentó protestar pero Csico levantó una mano "No intentes negarlo, he visto como tú le ibas dando largas cada vez que él quería hablar contigo y siempre intentas estar lo más lejos posible de él. Hoy, sin ir más lejos, ni siquiera te has dignado a mirarle"

Caitlin se mordió el labio con frustración "No quiero hablar de eso, Cisco"

Cisco suspiró y se sentó a su lado "Mira, no quiero meterme en vuestros asuntos, pero es evidente que lo estás pasando mal y Barry tampoco parece estar mucho mejor. Creo que sería mejor para ambos que solucionaseis lo que sea que os ha pasado y cuanto antes mejor"

Al ver que Caitlin no respondia, Cisco se levantó y volvió a su escritorio "Una última cosa. Ambos conocemos a Barry lo suficientemente bien como para saber que jamás haría nada para herirte, al menos no intencionadamente, igual deberías darle la oportunidad de explicarse"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es él quien ha hecho algo malo y no yo?" Preguntó finalmente Caitlin.

Csico sonrió "Porque, de los dos, él es quien está intentando arreglarlo y tú eres la que se comporta como una niña pequeña"

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Barry al llegar a la comisaria fue ir a hablar con Joe "Hey Joe ¿Alguna noticia de Snart?"

Una de las primeras cosas que había hecho Barry al volver había sido hablar con Joe para que la policía de Central City estuviera atenta al retorno de Leonard Snart y que le avisara que encontraba el más mínimo indicio. De momento aún no habían encontrado nada pero Barry sabía que tenía que ocurrir muy pronto, si las fechas que le dio el Oliver del futuro eran correctas.

"De momento nada, seria de más utilidad si pudieras decirme que día va a volver" Respondió Joe mientras ojeaba unos informes.

"Bueno, si supiera que día va a volver, no te necesitaría para nada" Espetó Barry, pero luego se arrepintió "Lo siento"

Joe apartó la vista de los informes para mirar a Barry con preocupación "¿Estas bien Barry? Desde que volviste de… Tu viaje has estado muy tenso"

Barry se pasó la mano por el pelo "Allí pasaban cosas malas, Joe, y Snart es una de las primeras que tengo que evitar"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Esa Crisis de la que hablaste. Entiendo que lo que viste debió ser muy duro, hijo, pero no tienes que llevar toda esa carga tu solo. Y, además, tengo la sensación de que no es solo eso lo que te preocupa"

Barry estuvo unos segundos callado antes de responder "La noche que volví Wells insistió en que durmiese en el apartamento de Caitlin para que ella pudiese comprobar que el viaje no había tenido secuelas en mi metabolismo. Esa noche tuve pesadillas y Caitlin fue a despertarme, después estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que ella me besó"

Joe la miró asombrado "¿Y tú que hiciste?"

"Me aparté" Admitió Barry "Y ahora Caitlin ya no me habla porque piensa que no le devolví el beso porque no pienso en ella de esa manera"

"¿Y lo haces?" Preguntó Joe.

Barry se frotó los ojos con frustración "No lo sé. Sinceramente no lo sé. He estado enamorado de Iris durante tanto tiempo que es como si fuera lo único que tiene sentido ¿sabes? Como si ya me hubiera acostumbrado a ello y cualquiera otra cosa fuese impensable"

"Mira, Barry, me gustaría poder decirte lo que tienes que hacer pero eso es algo que tienes que descubrir tu solo" Dijo Joe poniéndole una mano en el hombro "Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con el Capitán. Y no te preocupes por Snart, si ese malnacido vuelve a poner un pie en esta ciudad lo sabremos al instante"

"De acuerdo. Te veo luego, Joe" Se despidió Barry y se dirigió a su laboratorio.

Allí es donde estuvo Barry durante dos horas, catalogando pruebas y rellenando informes, hasta que oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Levantó la mirada del microscopio esperando que fueran Joe o Eddie pero se quedó de piedra al ver a Iris.

"Hola" Le saludó ella, visiblemente nerviosa "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Sí, claro" Barry le ofreció una silla para sentarse pero Iris prefirió quedarse de pie.

"Si estás ocupado puedo venir en otro momento" Barry iba a decir que tenía tiempo para hablar con ella pero Iris ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse "En realidad, creo que sería lo mejor. De todas maneras yo había venido aquí para hablar con mi padre"

"¡Iris!" La llamó antes de que se fuera. Iris se detuvo y Barry suspiró con cansancio "¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así?"

Iris se dio la vuelta lentamente "No lo sé Barry ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste enamorado de mi antes de decírmelo?"

"Eso no es justo y lo sabes, no puedes estar enfadada conmigo por decir lo que siento"

"No estoy enfadada contigo por decírmelo Barry, estoy enfadada porque esperaras a que me fuera a vivir con mi novio para dar ese paso" Iris se acercó a él hasta colocarse delante suyo "Hemos sido amigos toda la vida Barry, en muchos aspectos hemos sido incluso hermanos. Pensaba que teníamos confianza pero estuviste ocultándome un secreto muy importante durante muchos años"

"Bueno, ahora lo sabes y me has estado evitando durante semanas, me parece que tenía mis motivos para callármelo" Espetó Barry "¿Por qué estás aquí realmente Iris?"

"No lo sé, yo solo pensé… Antes éramos amigos, y la verdad es que te echo de menos. No puedo darte lo que pides, quiero a Eddie y soy feliz con él pero me gustaría que recuperásemos lo que teníamos" Iris parecía estar a punto de llorar y Barry se sintió culpable por gritarle.

"Las cosas jamás podrán volver a ser como antes Iris, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé, pero al menos será mejor que estar todo el rato sin hablarnos" Respondió ella.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" Y luego, por primera vez en más de una semana, Barry sonrió "Te he echado de menos"

"Yo a ti también" Dijo Iris, devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras le daba una abrazo.

En ese momento Barry se olvidó de todos sus problemas, cerró los ojos, y disfrutó de la cálida sensación que inundaba su cuerpo al abrazar a Iris. O al menos fue así hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y se quedó de piedra al ver a Caitlin en la puerta con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Caitlin…" Intentó llamarla pero ella ya se había ido "Lo siento Iris, ahora mismo vuelvo"

Barry salió corriendo (a una velocidad humana normal) del laboratorio, dejando tras de sí a una Iris confundida, para buscar a Caitlin. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la comisaria de tres en tres un único pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

_¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_

Caitlin salió de la comisaria ignorando las miradas que recibía y fue directamente a su coche. No era de extrañar que la gente se la quedase mirando, apenas era capaz de ver nada por las lágrimas que caían sin control por sus mejillas. Había ido a la comisaria dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Cisco y aclarar las cosas con Barry pero, al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Barry abrazándose con Iris y eso le partió el corazón. Tampoco es que estuviera sorprendida, sabía perfectamente lo que Barry sentía por Iris, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra era verlo.

Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver como Barry salía de la comisaria y empezaba a mirar a su alrededor, probablemente buscándola, de modo que Caitlin se limpió las lágrimas y encendió el motor para alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

En el momento en el que salía de la comisaria Barry pudo ver como el coche de Caitlin se alejaba. Pensó en usar sus poderes para alcanzarla pero estaban a plena luz del día, la calle iba llena de gente y se encontraba justo delante de la comisaria. Era demasiado arriesgado. En ese momento su móvil sonó. Estuvo muy tentado de no cogerlo pero cambió de opinión al ver que era Cisco.

"¿Qué ocurre Cisco?" Pidió Barry, esperando que no fueran malas noticias.

"¡Barry tienes que volver al laboratorio de inmediato, creo que el Dr Wells ha descubierto como lo hiciste para no perderte en la Speed Force" Dijo la voz emocionada de Cisco.

Barry estuvo a punto de levantar las manos al cielo con frustración "¿Tiene que ser ahora?" Lo único que quería era encontrar a Caitlin y aclararlo todo con ella.

"Hombre, pues si, estaría bien que te pasases ahora. ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que estabas impaciente por saber cómo lo hiciste"

Barry prefiero no contarle lo que acababa de pasar con Caitlin "Lo siento, tienes razón, estaré allí en unos segundos"

"¿A dónde tienes que ir ahora?" Barry se dio la vuelta para ver a Iris, detrás suyo, con los brazos cruzados.

"Era Cisco, quiere que vaya al laboratorio para hablar de… Un caso en el que nos están ayudando. ¿Puedes decírselo a tu padre para que me cubra? Es probable que este fuera un rato"

"Sí, claro no hay problema. Pero antes igual podrías explicarme que es lo que ha ocurrido antes"

Barry tragó saliva "Te prometo que te lo contare todo pero ahora tengo que irme"

"Está bien pero, de todas formas creo que deberíamos ir a tomar un café y ponernos al día de lo que nos ha estado pasando últimamente"

"Sí, claro, buena idea. Ya te llamare" Dijo Barry mientras se alejaba de ella, después se metió en un callejón y, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie miraba, uso su velocidad para llegar al laboratorio.

"Ya era hora" Le recriminó Cisco en cuanto llegó "Da igual, luego me lo cuentas, ahora ven"

Csico arrastró a Barry hacía la sala de control, donde ya se encontraba Wells y luego se dirigió a su ordenador. En ese instante las pantallas se encendieron mostrando una animación de un hombre corriendo.

"Cisco ha insistido en tener ayuda visual para explicarte esto" Explicó Wells ante la mirada interrogativa de Barry.

"Es que creo que así queda mejor" Se defendió Cisco.

"En fin, da igual. Barry, creemos que la primera vez que hiciste el viaje en el tiempo apenas rozaste la Speed Force, por eso pudiste soportar el viaje sin sufrir consecuencias. Sin embargo durante el viaje de vuelta te metiste de lleno en ella y eso es lo que nos tenía tan intrigados porque debería haber pasado esto. Cisco" Cisco tecleo unos códigos en su ordenador y el hombre de la pantalla empezó a correr hasta desaparecer en medio de una explosión de luz "Antes de que preguntes nada. Sí, eso es lo que tendría que haberte pasado a ti, tendrías que haber sido absorbido por la Speed Force sin que quedara ni un rastro de ti"

"¿Y entonces como es que sigo aquí?"

Wells sonrió "Porqué encontraste algo que te impulsaba a volver"

"¿Qué?"

"Csico" Wells hizo una señal y Cisco volvió a teclear en su ordenador. La imagen volvió a repetirse pero en esta ocasión el hombre estaba rodeado por un aura azul. Una vez la explosión de luz lo engulló volvió a aparecer pocos segundos después.

Barry estaba más confundido que nunca "No lo entiendo"

"En realidad es muy simple Mr Allen, todos lo que necesitas para sobrevivir a la Speed Force es pensar en alguien que sea muy importante para ti, alguien que te ate a nuestro tiempo para poder volver. Esa persona actúa como una especia de pararrayos. Supongo que no me equivoco al afirmar que tenías a alguien en mente cuando hiciste el viaje de vuelta"

"Si, y creo que todos sabemos quién es ese alguien" Dijo Cisco sonriendo "Es evidente que tu pararrayos es Iris ¿no?"

Pero Barry ya no les escuchaba a ninguno de los dos. Era cierto que solo había pensado en una persona cuando volvió del futuro pero esa persona no era Iris.

Era Caitlin.

La realidad le golpeo con una fuerza tan abrumadora que estuvo a punto de caerse de rodillas. Había vuelto solo por Caitlin. A pesar de que el futuro estaba en ruinas, a pesar de que muchos de sus amigos estaban muertos, a pesar de que incluso Iris estaba muerta, lo único que le había dado las fuerzas suficientes para volver había sido Caitlin. Para protegerla, para evitar que se convirtiera en Killer Frost, para no tener que volver a verla morir delante suyo. Porque ella era lo más importante de su vida.

"Porque la amo" Susurró Barry, tan flojo que solo él lo oyó.

"¿Has dicho algo Barry?" Preguntó Cisco.

"Tengo que irme" Y se fue sin que ninguno de los dos hombres que estaban con él entendiesen lo que estaba pasando. Luego tendría que explicárselo pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Tenía que encontrar a Caitlin. Tenaía que decirle que la amaba.

* * *

En el mismo momento en el que Barry salía de los laboratorios STAR, para buscar a Caitlin, un camión entraba en Central City. El asiento del conductor estaba ocupado por un hombre con gafas de sol y con varias cicatrices de quemaduras por todo su rostro. A su lado iba otro hombre, con la cara parcialmente tapada por una venda que se había colocado para que nadie le reconociera, leyendo con interés un par de dosieres. Un amigo del departamento de policía le había advertido que llevaban días vigilando las entradas de la ciudad por si él aparecía de modo que prefirió no tomar ningún riesgo.

El hombre que iba en el asiento del copiloto soltó un gruñido cuando el camión pasó por un bache "¿Te importaría ir con más cuidado? Preferiría que la carga que llevamos no sufriera ningún daño antes de que podamos usarla"

La _carga _en cuestión eran dos cámaras criogénicas que el hombre con la cara vendada había estado construyendo desde la última vez que tuvo que abandonar Central City. Y pensaba darles uso muy pronto.

"No entiendo para que necesitamos esos cachivaches. Con nuestras armas podríamos freír a ese Flash, luego congelarlo y luego volver a freírle como si nada" Dijo el hombre que iba al volante.

El copiloto negó con la cabeza. No se podía negar que su compañero tenia pasión por el trabajo pero le faltaba visión de futuro "En primer lugar esos cachivaches, como tú los llamas, me costaron mucho tiempo y esfuerzo construirlos y, en segundo lugar, no son para el Flash"

Su compañero le miró sorprendido. Aun no le había contado esa parte del plan "¿Y entonces para quien son?"

"El Flash no trabaja solo, tiene dos compañeros que le ayudan" Dijo mientras le ensañaba los dos dosieres que estaba leyendo. Ambos llevaban un nombre escrito; En el primero ponía _Caitlin Snow_ y en el segundo _Cisco Ramon_ "Y vamos a obligarle a decidir cuál de ellos vive y cuál muere"


	7. Chapter 7

**Después de las opiniones que algunos me habéis dejado, he decidió que terminare esta historia tal y como lo tenía planeado desde un principio y, después, escribiré una secuela. En este capítulo ya va a pasar "algo" que estará relacionado con la trama de la otra historia. Por ultimo quiero proponer un desafío, vamos a ver si conseguimos batir record de comentarios, si logramos llegar a 7, publicare el siguiente capítulo el viernes.**

Reverse Flash se detuvo al llegar a las alcantarillas y esperó a que llegase su _compañero_, a falta de una palabra mejor para definirlo. Mientras esperaba se puso a pensar en cómo todos sus planes se estaban en peligro de fracasar por culpa del viaje en el tiempo que había realizado Barry Allen. Sabía que el único responsable de eso era él, había subestimado las capacidades del Flash y había dado por sentado que nada cambiaría la línea temporal pero ahora existía el riesgo de que Killer Frost jamás llegara a existir y eso podía llegar a ser un contratiempo molesto, tampoco era que Killer Frost fuese imprescindible para su plan pero si podía llegar a ser muy útil.

Reverse Flash se quitó la máscara, dejando al descubierto el rostro de Harrison Wells. ¿Cómo podía él haber cometido un error tan grave? Él mismo había sido el encargado de entrenar a Barry Allen pero jamás habría podido imaginar que alcanzaría la SpeedForce tan rápido, aunque solo fuera de manera temporal…

_"Puedo ver que algo está perturbando tu mente" _Wells se sobresaltó al oír esa voz en su cabeza aunque, por otra parte, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

"Los últimos acontecimientos han hecho que deba replantearme el curso de acción que estábamos siguiendo" Respondió él, buscando entre las sombras al ser propietario de esa voz.

_"¿Barry Allen viajó al futuro tal y como temías?" _En el mismo instante en el que Wells oyó esas palabras un gorila, por lo menos el doble de grande que cualquier gorila normal y mucho más fuerte, salió a la luz.

"Así es. Y temo que eso pueda complicarlo todo"

_"¿Sabe quién eres? ¿Conoce mi existencia?"_

Wells le quitó importancia a esas preguntas "¿En el futuro no sabían quién era yo y tú ni siquiera existías en esa línea temporal"

_"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"_

"Te hablé de Killer Frost. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"_Si, la Dra Caitlin Snow. Si mal no recuerdo su transformación debería producirse muy pronto. ¿Verdad?"_

"En poco más de 24 horas" Aclaró Wells "Pero el viaje en el tiempo de Barry podría cambiar eso. Snart y su compañero ya han llegado a Starling City y están listos para ir a por el Flash y sus compañeros, sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que sucedió la última vez, Barry sabe que van a venir y estará preparado para reaccionar más rápido"

_"¿Quieres que intervenga?"_

Wells meditó sobre ello. A diferencia de Frost, Grodd era una pieza vital en su plan, utilizarlo antes de tiempo podría realmente echarlo todo a perder. Como experto en ajedrez que era, Wells sabía que, a veces, es necesario sacrificar un alfil o un caballo para que la reina pueda hacer su movimiento en el momento que le sea más oportuno "No, todavía no ha llegado el momento de mostrarte al mundo. Pero ese momento podría ser mucho antes de lo que tenía pensado. Ten paciencia, amigo mío, te prometo que muy pronto Flash va a saber de lo que es capaz Gorila Grodd"

* * *

Caitlin detuvo su coche delante de una nave industrial abandonada. Necesitaba calmarse, de hecho, era un milagro que no hubiese matado a nadie, o a ella misma, hasta el momento.

En realidad, hacía ya bastante rato que había dejado de llorar pero seguía teniendo los nervios a flor de piel. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reaccionar así, a fin de cuentas había ido a la comisaria para intentar suavizar las cosas con Barry, pero al verle a él y a Iris abrazándose había sentido como su corazón se rompía en mil fragmentos, había sido un recordatorio de que Barry jamás podría ser suyo porque él ya amaba a otra mujer.

Su teléfono sonó pero ella decidió ignorarlo. Sabía que era Barry, había estado llamándola sin parar y dejándole mensajes pero aún no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para hablar con él. Tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar esta situación como una mujer adulta pero, por el momento, prefería seguir ignorándole.

Con un suspiro quitó las llaves del contacto y bajó del coche. Necesitaba tomar el aire y aclarar sus ideas. En ese instante, un camión se paró a pocos metros de ella, pero Caitlin no le hizo ni caso. Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho habría logrado escapar.

En el asiento del copiloto, Leonard Snart observaba con incredulidad como una mujer se bajaba del coche que estaba parado justo delante de la nave que él había elegido como su refugio provisional mientras estaban en Central City. A su lado, su compañero parecía pensar igual que él "¿Qué demonios? Me dijiste que este sitio estaba abandonado y nadie pasaba nunca por aquí"

Snart iba a responder pero, entonces, la mujer se dio la vuelta. Con el ceño fruncido, Snart cogió uno de los dos expedientes que tenía y le enseño la foto a su compañero "Fíjate"

El otro hombre observó la fotografía sin demasiado interés pero, unos segundos después, abrió los ojos con sorpresa "Es ella ¿verdad?"

"Es ella" Confirmo Snart.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? ¿Crees que el Flash la ha enviado a espiarnos?"

Snart negó con la cabeza "Aunque el Flash, o la policía, supieran que estamos en Central City no tendrían forma de saber que nos esconderíamos aquí. Además, el Flash jamás pondría en peligro a un compañero suyo, si sospechara algo habría venido él mismo para detenernos"

"¿Entonces está aquí simplemente por casualidad?" Su compañero parecía muy escéptico con la idea.

"Por increíble que parezca, creo que si" Snart sonrió mientras se quitaba las vendas de la cara "Coge tu pistola, pero ni se te ocurra matarla, la necesitamos viva. Al menos hasta que cojamos al otro"

Ambos hombres cogieron sus armas y bajaron del camión. Caitlin seguía pensando en Barry de modo que no fue consciente de su presencia hasta que, de repente, su coche se congeló detrás de ella. Caitlin soltó un grito e intentó huir pero Snart disparo al suelo delante de ella, provocando que resbalase y cayese.

"Me alegro de volver a verla Dra Snow. La primera vez no tuvimos tiempo de llegar a conocernos, espero que, esta vez, podamos arreglar eso" Snart hizo un gesto al hombre que le acompañaba "Le presento a mi socio, Mick Rory, Mickey para los amigos"

Caitlin intentó volver a levantarse pero el otro hombre, Mick, la agarró por los brazos, impidiendo que se moviese.

"¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿La metemos ya en el congelador ese que has traído?" Preguntó Mick a Snart.

¿Congelador? A Caitlin no le gustaba nada como sonaba eso. Para su alivio Snart negó con la cabeza "Todavía no, de momento, la dejaremos aquí hasta que tengamos también a su amigo. Llévala dentro y átala. Yo voy a deshacerme de su coche. Tal vez no pase mucha gente por aquí pero es mejor no arriesgarnos"

* * *

Barry estaba frustrado. No había sido capaz de encontrar a Caitlin por ningún lado y ya no sabía dónde más buscar. Si tan solo la hubiese seguido, cuando ella salió de la comisaria, en lugar de quedarse quieto. Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes que la amaba. Ahora que ya lo sabía le resultaba increíble no haberse dado cuenta antes. Los signos habían estado allí prácticamente desde el primer día que la conoció. Incluso su rostro fue lo primero que vio tras nueve meses en coma. Era exactamente lo que le había dicho a Joe esa mañana, había estado enamorado de Iris tanto tiempo que sentía que era lo único que tenía sentido y no se dio cuenta que, mientras tanto, dentro de él estaban empezando a aparecer nuevos sentimientos por una cierta doctora castaña y que, cada día que pasaba, se iban haciendo mas fuertes.

Su teléfono sonó y Barry lo cogió sin mirar, pensando que era Caitlin "¡Caitlin! ¿Eres tú?"

"Uh, no, soy Joe. ¿No tienes identificador de llamadas?"

"Ehhhh, si claro, es que he contestado sin mirar" Barry intentó no sonar tan decepcionado como se sentía "¿Ocurre algo Joe?"

"Me temo que si. Leonard Snart ha vuelto a Central City"

En el instante en el que Joe dijo esas palabras Barry colgó el teléfono y corrió hacía la comisaria "¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Por dios Barry!" Joe se llevó una mano al pecho "Casi me das un infarto"

"¡Joe!" Barry le dio prisa. Si Snart había vuelto tenía que actuar rápido o Caitlin estaría en peligro. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Y si llegaba tarde? ¿Y si por eso no podía encontrarla por ningún sitio?"

"Mira, estaba repasando las cámaras de tráfico y encontré esto" Joe le mostro las imágenes a Barry. En ellas se podía ver un camión blanco con dos hombres dentro, uno de ellos tenía cicatrices y quemaduras en su rostro y cuerpo y el otro llevaba gran parte de la cara tapada por unas vendas pero, aun y así, Barry le reconoció.

"Es Snart, sin duda, y parece que tiene un cómplice" Eso no le gustaba nada. En el futuro no le habían advertido que Snart vendría acompañado. Volvió a intentar llamar a Caitlin pero salió directamente el contestador.

"He intentado seguirles el rastro pero los perdí cuando se dirigieron a las afueras. Ya he dado orden de búsqueda y captura y he pasado la foto de ese otro hombre por reconocimiento facial, si está fichado, con esas quemaduras, debería ser muy fácil identificarle" Al ver que Barry no contestaba Joe apartó la vista de la pantalla y vio como intentaba llamar a alguien pero esté no contestaba "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Caitlin no me devuelve las llamadas"

"Barry, no quiero sonar grosero ni nada, pero me parece que esto es más importante que tu actual situación amorosa. Si Caitlin está enfadada por algo que hiciste dale tiempo para que se le pase"

Barry se pasó las manos por el pelo con frustración "No lo entiendes Joe, creo que Snart podría haberla cogido"

Los ojos de Joe se abrieron con sorpresa "¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso?"

Barry estuvo tentado de decirle la verdad pero prefirió no hacerlo "Por qué él sabe que Caitlin y Cisco trabajan con el Flash. Puede que intenté usarla como cebo"

"Dios mío" Joe cogió de inmediato su teléfono.

"¿A quién llamas?"

"Si lo que dices es cierto puede que también vayan a por Cisco. Voy a solicitar que pongan algunos agentes vigilando los Laboratorios STAR" Explicó Joe.

Barry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no protestar. La otra persona que estaba en peligro era Iris, no Cisco "De acuerdo, iré allí para informar de la situación a Wells y Cisco. Por cierto ¿sabes dónde está Iris?"

"Creo que salió hace cinco minutos a tomar algo con Eddie. ¿Por qué?" Respondió Joe.

"Por nada. Ella y Caitlin son buenas amigas y no quiero alarmarla" Barry salió corriendo antes de que Joe pudiese hacer más preguntas.

Barry no entendía nada. Snart no debería haber vuelto acompañado y, si de verdad habían capturado a Caitlin, Iris también debería estar en peligro. Nada estaba sucediendo como le habían dicho en el futuro.

"Hombre al fin vuelves" Dijo Cisco cuando Barry se paró delante suyo "¿Por qué te has ido así antes?"

"Tenemos un problema" Barry procedió a explicarles a Cisco y Wells la vuelta de Snart, la desaparición de Caitlin y las medidas que estaba tomando Joe al respecto.

Cisco se llevó las manos a la cabeza "Dios mío. ¿Estás seguro de que Cold ha secuestrado a Caitlin?"

"No, pero es lo más probable" Dijo Barry.

"No debería haber dejado que me acompañase cuando fuimos a ayudarte contra Cold. Ella debería haberse quedado aquí" Se lamentó Cisco.

"Ahora no es el momento para echarse la culpa a uno mismo Cisco" Intervino Wells "Debemos actuar con rapidez. Lo primero es lo primero, si Joe va a mandar policías aquí, debemos esconder el traje de Flash y sellar el acelerador de partículas para que no puedan entrar. Lo último que necesitamos es que la policía sepa quiénes somos y que hacemos"

Cisco asintió "Ahora mismo me pongo a ello"

Cuando Cisco se fue Wells y Barry se quedaron en silencio. Wells había mantenido un rostro impasible mientras Barry les contaba lo sucedido pero, por dentro estaba cada vez más nervioso _No debería haber pasado tan pronto. Y Barry no ha mencionado a la señorita West de modo que no deben haberla capturado. De alguna forma el futuro ya ha cambiado, pero ¿hasta qué punto?_

**Lo siento, este capitulo es bastante mas corto de lo que es habitual. Quiero recomendar a todos los fans SnowBarry que leais una historia titulada "La serenata de Starling City". Es un crossover entre Arrow y The Flash escrito por Magik-Illiana, la historia es realmente muy buena. Es una historia Olicity y SnowBarry y a mi, personalmente me ha encantado, a pesar de que en el priemr capitulo aun no ha aparecido Caitlin, pero aun y asi os recomiendo que la leais**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento mucho, iba a subir este capítulo ayer pero no tenía conexión. Espero que os guste porque ya falta poco para terminar. Dos capítulos más epilogo.**

Caitlin estaba sentada, apoyada contra la pared, con las manos atadas a la espalda y un pañuelo cubriéndole la boca. Hacía ya bastante rato que había renunciado a intentar escapar, las cuerdas estaban tan apretadas que casi le cortaban la circulación, y de todas formas ¿Qué iba a hacer luego? El compañero de Snart (en estos momentos no podía recordar su nombre) estaba sentado a pocos metros de ella, echándole miradas de vez en cuando, sin soltar su pistola de fuego.

"Tenemos un problema" Dijo Snart mientras entraba.

Su compañero apartó la vista de Caitlin para fijarse en él "¿Qué sucede?"

"He ido a ehcar un vistazo a los laboratorios STAR y está lleno de policías. Saben que estamos en Central City y saben que tenemos a la doctora. Además es imposible que podamos coger al otro, está demasiado bien vigilado"

Caitlin soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al menos Cisco estaba a salvo, pero ella no y, mientras esos hombres siguieran sueltos, Barry tampoco. Porque Caitlin no era estúpida, sabía que planeaban usarla como cebo para atraer a Barry.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿La matamos?" Preguntó Mick (al fin se acordó de su nombre).

Caitlin soltó un gemido involuntario al oír eso pero Snart negó con la cabeza "No, aun puede sernos útil. No es lo que tenía planeado pero servirá de todas formas"

Snart se acercó a Caitlin y le quito el pañuelo de la boca "Espero que este preparada Dra Snow porque vamos a salir por televisión"

"Haced lo que queráis conmigo" Siseó Caitlin "Pero dejadle a él en paz"

Sanrt sonrió "Flash debe de importarte mucho si estas dispuesta a morir por él. La verdadera pregutna es si tú eres tan importante para él como él lo es para ti" Caitlin se negó a responder "De acuerdo. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado. ¡Mick! Prepara la cámara, estaremos en antena en cinco minutos"

* * *

Barry se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación con impaciencia. En estos momentos dos policías estaban hablando con Cisco y Wells, preguntándoles sobre el posible paradero de Caitlin y si habían visto algo sospechoso en los últimos días. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Sabía que tenían que hacer esas preguntas pero también sabía que eran una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Un tiempo que podían estar usando para buscar a Caitlin. Y lo peor era que, con tantos policías cerca, no podía ponerse el traje de Flash para ir a buscarla él mismo.

Se suponía que él debía protegerla pero no había sido capaz de evitar que Snart la capturase. ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde? Hacia solo unas horas había descubierto lo que Caitlin significaba en realidad para él y ahora estaba a punto de perderla para siempre

Barry golpeó la pared con frustración "¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?"

"¿Por qué no te diste cuenta de que?" Preguntó Joe detrás de él.

Barry se dio la vuelta "¿Cuánto rato llevas allí?"

"Acabo de llegar. Quería ver como estabas porque me pareció que todo esto te estaba afectando mucho" Barry no dijo nada y Joe asintió como si lo entendiera "Ya veo, tienes miedo que le pase algo a Caitlin y lo último que piense de ti es que la rechazaste"

"No, Joe, es mucho más que eso" No sabía cómo decirlo así que lo soltó sin más "Estoy enamorado de ella"

Joe le miró sorprendido "Barry, si esto se debe a lo que está pasando, no me parece la mejor manera de afrontar…"

"No, no lo digo porque la han secuestrado" Le interrumpió Barry "Me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella antes de que Snart la cogiera, en realidad, la estaba buscando para contárselo cuando tú me llamaste"

Joe se dio cuenta de que Barry lo decía en serio "Oh, lo siento mucho Barry, pero te prometo que la encontraremos"

"No sé qué voy a hacer si le pasa algo, Joe. Intento imaginarme la vida sin ella pero no puedo, sencillamente no puedo" Barry parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas y Joe se acercó a él pare darle un abrazo.

"Barry, Joe, tenéis que venir de inmediato" Eddie dejo de hablar al ver la escena que tenía delante "Uhh. ¿Interrumpo algo?"

Barry se separó de Joe "No, nada. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Snart está saliendo por televisión" No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Joe y Barry salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron allí, Wells, Cisco y los agentes de policía estaban mirando las pantallas sin decir nada. Al ver la imagen Barry apretó los puños con furia. Snart ocupaba prácticamente todo el primer plano, aunque solo se veía su rostro, detrás de él, su compañero sujetaba a Caitlin, que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, y le apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola.

"Vamos Flash, sal de donde quiera que estés, muéstrale al mundo que eres real" Se burló Snart y señaló a Caitlin con la cabeza "O esta mujer morirá"

Al oír eso Caitlin empezó a luchar para liberarse "¡No! No vengas por mí, mantente lejos, no…" Barry jamás llegó a oir lo que quería decirle Caitlin porque la imagen se volvió negra.

"¿Qué es lo que ha dicho mientras Barry y yo no estábamos" Preguntó Joe a Eddie.

"Básicamente les ha dicho a los habitantes de Central City que Flash es real y lo ha retado a una pelea" Explicó Eddie.

Wells, Cisco y Joe miraron a Barry de forma casi imperceptible pero él no se dio ni cuenta. En estos momentos la sangre le hervía más de lo que habría creído posible. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Snart y hacerle pagar cada instante de sufrimiento que Caitlin había tenido que sufrir por su culpa. ¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho antes de que la imagen se fuera? ¿Que no fuese a por ella y se mantuviera a salvo? ¿De verdad pensaba Caitlin que él haría algo así? No, pues claro que no, pero tenía miedo de que, si se enfrentaba a Snart, él lo mataría.

_No pienso abandonarte esta vez,Caitlin. Te traeré de vuelta, Aunque sea a costa de mi vida._

* * *

Caitlin apretó los dientes mientras le ataban las muñecas a los respaldos de una silla. Deseaba de todo corazón que Barry no viniese a salvarla pero le conocía demasiado bien. Puede que no la amase pero jamás la dejaría sola en una situación como esta. Pero ojala lo hiciera, porque si Barry acababa viniendo y Snart le hacía daño, jamás se lo perdonaría a si misma.

"Dime, encanto ¿Cómo quieres que muera tu Flash? ¿Congelado o quemado? Personalmente prefiero el fuego, es mucho más interesante que el hielo ¿no crees?" Caitlin se negó a responder mientras el hombre terminaba de atarla "Creo que Leonard tiene razón, ese Flash te importa mucho, tus ojos te traicionan. No quieres que muera. Es una lástima, porque nosotros sí que lo queremos muerto. Y será una muerte muy dolorosa"

Caitlin se inclinó todo lo que sus ataduras le permitían hacía su rostro quemado "Si le haces algo te juro que te matare"

Mick se rio "¿Es acaso amor esto que estoy viendo?" Caitlin bajó la mirada "Bueno, es una pena que nunca puedas llegar a decírselo" Acto seguido volvió a amordazarla.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, Caitlin solo fue capaz de pensar una cosa

_Por favor, Barry, no vengas a por mí, no podría soportarlo si murieses_

* * *

Barry, Joe y Wells estaban reunidos delante del ordenador de Cisco mientras Eddie y los otros agentes hablaban por teléfono.

"¿Falta mucho Cisco?" Preguntó Barry, intentando no perder los nervios.

"Cold ha sabido ocultad muy bien su señal, pero estoy usando un programa que me prestó Felicity, deberíamos tener su localización exacta en menos de un minuto" Aseguró Cisco.

Eddie colgó su teléfono y se dirigió hacia ellos "Joe, he hablado con el Capitan, quiere que todos los agentes disponibles vayan a la calle en la que Snart ha retado a Flash y empecemos a evacuarla para evitar víctimas inocentes"

"Creo que voy a quedarme aquí. Tal vez esto sea solo una estrategia de Snart para alejar a la policía y poder colarse en el laboratorio" Dijo Joe.

"Tienes razón, alguien debería quedarse aquí por si acaso. Si, por casualidad, aparece, llámeme de inmediato. Estaremos aquí enseguida" Se despidió Eddie antes de irse, seguido por los demás agentes.

Joe miró a Barry "No tienes intención de acudir a esa pelea ¿verdad?"

"No, en cuanto tengamos una dirección voy a ir allí, pero si quieren pelea les daré una que jamás olvidaran"

"Debes actuar con prudencia Barry" Le advirtió Wells "El arma de Snart es muy peligrosa para tu metabolismo y…"

"¡Lo tengo!" Gritó Cisco. Todos se inclinaron para leer la dirección.

"Eso es una vieja nave industrial abandonada de las afueras de la ciudad. Supongo que era evidente que se esconderían en un sitio como este" Comentó Joe.

Barry no dijo nada. Se puso el traje y corrió hacía allí. Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

Snart y Mick revisaron sus armas una última vez "Deberíamos ir tirando. Nuestra cita con Flash es en menos de treinta minutos, seria de muy mala educación llegar tarde" Dijo Snart, mirando su reloj.

Mick asintió "¿Qué vamos a hacer una vez acabemos con él?"

"Bueno, el sitio estará lleno de policías pero no se atreverán a intervenir hasta que todo haya terminado e incluso entonces será muy fácil acabar con ellos. Podríamos convertir este lugar en nuestra base de operaciones y empezar a tomar la ciudad desde aquí"

"En este caso, dejarla viva sería un inconveniente" Caitlin empezó a gemir cuando oyó eso.

"En realidad puede que tengas razón" Snart apuntó con su arma a Caitlin "Lo siento Dra Snow, pero mi colega está en lo cierto. Ya no nos eres de ninguna utilidad"

Caitlin cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que llegase el golpe fatídico pero, en lugar de eso, oyó como las puertas se abrían con un gran estruendo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio a una figura roja parada a pocos metros de ella.

"¿Qué demonios?" Snart no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Cómo era posible que Flash les hubiese encontrado?"

Barry hizo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales para que no reconocieran su voz "Liberarla. ¡Ahora!"

Los dos hombres que tenía delante intercambiaron una mirada antes de disparar sus armas contra él. Barry esquivo los rayos de fuego y hielo con relativa facilidad pero estaban en un espacio cerrado, sin mucho espacio para correr y ese no era el mejor terreno para él. Además siempre existía el riesgo de que le diesen a Caitlin.

Barry siguió corriendo, sin poder hacer nada más que esquivar los ataques de los otros hombres, hasta que Snart cometió el error de dejar de disparar y adelantarse unos metros para poder apuntar mejor. Pero Barry aprovechó bien esa oportunidad y, antes de que Snart pudiese volver a disparar su arma, corrió hacia él y lo derribó al suelo de un puñetazo. Mick, al ver que se había quedado solo, empezó a disparar a lo loco, pero con muy poca precisión de modo que a Barry le fue muy fácil esquivar el fuego y arrojar a ese hombre contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

Barry corrió hacía Caitlin y le quitó el pañuelo de la boca "¿Estas bien?"

Ella, para su sorpresa, le miraba con ojos acusadores "Te dije que no vinieras"

"¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar sola con estos dos?"

"Podrían haberte matado Barry. Y en ese caso yo jamás me lo habría perdonado"

"Caitlin, yo siempre vendré a ayudarte, no importa lo peligroso que sea"

"Eso es justamente lo que no quero que hagas, Barry, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí y…" Barry no quería que Caitlin siguiese hablando de modo que hizo lo único que se le ocurría para callarla. La besó. Al principio Caitlin se resistía a devolvérselo pero, al final, acabó cediendo.

Cuando se separaron Barry le agarró la cabeza con las manos "Escúchame, nunca voy a dejarte sola. ¿Me has oído? Nunca"

Antes de que Caitlin pudiese responder, algo golpeó a Barry por la espalda y lo tiró al suelo "¡BARRY!"

Al levantar la vista Barry vio a Snart avanzando hacia él con su pistola de hielo levantada "Una escena muy conmovedora _Barry_" Snart se detuvo al lado de Caitlin. Barry intentó levantarse pero le dolía demasiado donde le había golpeado al pistola de hielo "Ahora sería el momento perfecto para matarte. Y lo hare, no tengas ninguna duda, pero antes…" Snart apuntó con su arma a Caitlin.

"Antes prefiero que la veas morir"


	9. Chapter 9

**Este va a ser el último capítulo, aparte del epilogo, espero que os guste. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y marcado como favorito/seguir esta historia durante todo este tiempo. **

_"Antes prefiero que la veas morir"_

Barry tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo iba mucho más despacio de lo habitual. Vio como el dedo de Snart se iba moviendo para pulsar el gatillo, vio, de nuevo, las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido en el futuro, Caitlin convirtiéndose en Killer Frost, La Crisis, vio a Reverse Flash burlándose de él porque no había sido capaz de evitarlo. También vio que Caitlin le estaba mirando y movía los labios sin articular palabra, pero no hacía falta, sabía muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo.

_Te amo_

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ignorando el dolor Barry corrió hacia Snart y lo golpeó antes de que fuera capaz de apretar el gatillo de su pistola de hielo. Por un instante Barry se sintió eufórico, al haber sido capaz de salvar a Caitlin, pero entonces vio horrorizado que había golpeado a Snart con demasiada fuerza y su cuerpo salió disparado contra la pared y cayendo al suelo sin moverse.

"Dios mío" Murmuró Barry antes de correr a su lado. Ni siquiera intentó buscarle el pulso, había oído el crujido que hacía su cuello al golpearse contra pared y, cuando lo tuvo delante, resultó evidente que el impacto se lo había roto. Snart estaba muerto. Y él lo había matado.

"¿Barry?" La voz temblorosa de Caitlin logró hacerle reaccionar.

"Está muerto" Tragó saliva un par de veces, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

En ese momento se empezaron a oír sirenas de policías y, pocos segundos después, como múltiples vehículos aparcaban a delante de la nave en la que se encontraban.

"Barry tienes que irte antes de que la policía entre" Barry intentó protestar pero Caitlin no le dejó "No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ahora vete"

Barry hizo lo que le dijo. Sabía que no tenía sentido intentar discutir con Caitlin, además, ella tenía razón. Era mejor que él no estuviera dentro cuando la policía entrase. De modo que corrió de vuelta a los laboratorios STAR intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Intentando no pensar que acababa de quitarle la vida a un hombre.

En cuanto llegó, Cisco fue hacia él sin dejar de hacer preguntas "¡Barry! ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Caitlin está bien?"

"Caitlin está bien, cuando me he ido la policía estaba entrando. Supongo que los has avisado tú" Dijo Barry mirando a Joe.

"Si, he pensado que cuanta más ayuda tuvieras mejor" Joe se dio cuenta de que a Barry le pasaba algo "¿Va todo bien?"

"Snart está muerto" Dijo finalmente Barry "Él iba a disparar a Caitlin con su pistola y yo… No sé, supongo que no me di cuenta de lo fuerte que le golpeaba. Salió disparado con tanta fuerza que el impacto le rompió el cuello"

Joe colocó una mano en el hombro de Barry "No debes culparte por ello. Si no lo hubieses hecho ahora Caitlin sería la que estaría muerta"

"¡Pero no era necesario que muriese! Me deje llevar, si hubiese estado más centrado habría podido detenerlo sin que nadie resultara herido" Barry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a andar de un lado al otro de la habitación. No podía sacarse de dentro esa sensación de malestar que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Jamás había matado a nadie y jamás pensó que lo haría, se sentía enfermo, cansado y, por encima de todo, avergonzado.

"Barry, escúchame" Lo detuvo Joe "Se por lo que estás pasando. Yo sentí exactamente lo mismo cuando maté a alguien por primera vez. No debes dejar que esto te hunda"

Barry miró a Joe. Sabía que tenía razón pero no estaba listo para hablar de ello "Caitlin debería llegar a la comisaria de un momento al otro. Es mejor que vayáis allí y os aseguréis de que está bien"

"Tú no vienes con nosotros" Preguntó Cisco.

Barry negó con la cabeza "No. Yo… Necesito estar solo ahora mismo"

A Joe no le apetecía nada dejar a Barry solo pero vio que no podría convencerle de modo que él Cisco y Wells se fueron a asegurarse que Caitlin estuviera bien. Cuando se fueron Barry empezó a quitarse el traje de Flash.

En estos momentos se sentía menos digno de llevarlo que nunca

* * *

Caitlin suspiró aliviada cuando le dijeron que ya habían terminado las preguntas y podía irse a casa. El interrogatorio había sido casi peor que el propio secuestro. Eddie había intentado ayudarla todo lo posible pero los demás detectives no habían parado de presionarla para que les diera una descripción detallada de Flash y explicara porque el compañero de Leonard Snart aseguraba que ella y Flash se conocían. Tampoco había ayudado el hecho de que Snart acabara muerto, ahora la policía también le buscaba por homicidio involuntario. Caitlin solo podía imaginarse lo mal que debía de estar pasándolo Barry. Tenía que hablar con él de inmediato, y no solo por lo de Snart sino también por el beso que le había dado antes. ¿Qué significaba exactamente? ¿Sentía algo por ella o solo había sido una reacción a su secuestro? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera la primera pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Para su decepción no vio a Barry por ningún lado cuando salió de la sala de interrogatorios pero a quien si vio fue a Joe, Cisco y el Dr Wells. Cisco fue inmediatamente hacia ella y le dio un abrazo "Como me alegro de que estés bien"

Caitlin le devolvió el abrazo "Yo también. Muchas gracias por encontrarme"

"Bueno, el mérito es de Felicity, pero de nada" Dijo Cisco. Caitlin se rio y fue a abrazar a Wells y Joe.

"Siento no haber estado allí dentro para ayudarte pero el Capitan me ha dicho que estaba demasiado implicado y no podía entrar" Dijo Joe.

"No, pasa nada, no ha sido tan duro" Caitlin se mordió el labio y miró insegura a su alrededor "¿Dónde está Barry?"

Todos bajaron la mirada incomodos y Wells se aclaró la garganta "Ha dicho que necesitaba estar solo y se ha quedado en el laboratorio"

"¿Cómo está?" Pidió Caitlin preocupada.

"Mal. Ya sabes, él nunca había hecho algo así antes. Tengo miedo de que esto lo hunda" Respondió Joe.

"Tengo que ir a hablar con él. ¿Puedes llevarme Joe?"

Tres pares de ojos la miraron con incredulidad "¿Estás loca? Acabas de pasar por una experiencia muy traumática. Deberías ir a casa y descansar"

Caitlin resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Sabía que le dirían algo parecido, era cierto en las últimas horas había pasado más miedo que en toda su vida, pero también sabía que Barry la necesitaba a su lado en estos momentos y ella necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él de una vez por todas.

"Ya volveré a casa luego, pero primero pienso ir al laboratorio para ver cómo está Barry. Así que ¿puede alguien llevarme o tengo que pedir un taxi?"

* * *

Barry estaba corriendo en la cinta.

No lo hacía para entrenar, en realidad iba a un ritmo bastante lento para ser él, pero correr siempre le ayudaba a pensar con más claridad.

Sin embargo, esta noche, no estaba funcionando. Su cerebro no paraba de proyectar una y otra vez la muerte de Snart, como si se estuviera burlando de él. Veía su expresión de sorpresa cuando lo empujó, oía el ruido que hacía su cuello al quebrarse. Se repetía una y otra vez que tuvo que hacerlo para salvar a Caitlin pero eso no conseguía que la culpa desapareciera. Sabía que estás imágenes le perseguirían durante mucho tiempo antes de que lograra olvidarlas.

Cuando Caitlin entró en el laboratorio, Cisco Joe y el Dr Wells se habían quedado fuera para darles intimidad, fue directamente a la sala de entrenamiento. Conocía a Barry lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaría allí corriendo para intentar despejar su cabeza. Efectivamente Barry estaba corriendo en la cinta, aunque no iba demasiado rápido, de hecho aún se le distinguía lo bastante bien como para que Caitlin pudiese ver la angustia y la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

Caitlin se acercó al panel de control y habló por el micrófono "Barry"

Barry dejó de correr de inmediato y giró la cabeza. Cuando la vio, salió de la cinta y fue hacia ella para darle un abrazo "Lo siento" Susurró contra su oído.

Caitlin arrugo la frente confundida "¿Por qué?"

"Por haberte puesto en peligro" Caitlin negó con la cabeza. Solo Barry podría pedir disculpas en un momento así.

"Barry me has salvado la vida. No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas" Luego lo miró con preocupación "¿Cómo estás?"

Barry no pudo evitar reírse "Cait, has estado secuestrada casi veinticuatro horas. Debería ser yo el que se preocupe por ti"

Caitlin sintió un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo cuando Barry la llamó Cait "Pero me preocupo por ti. Ya lo sabes…" Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

"Yo no quería matarlo" Dijo finalmente Barry "No me di cuenta de lo rápido que iba hasta que lo golpee, y ahora me siento… Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento"

"Barry no ha sido culpa tuya. En todo caso ha sido mira, yo te he puesto en esta situación…"

"¡No! No vuelvas a decir eso. Estoy muy avergonzado de lo que he hecho hoy pero si ese es el precio que he tenido que pagar por salvarte, volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo"

Caitlin lo miró a los ojos "Antes me has besado"

"Si"

"¿Por qué?"

"No era así como quería decírtelo Cait" Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando Barry la llamó con ese nombre, aunque no fue nada en comparación a lo que siento cuando dijo "Te amo"

Al principio se quedó demasiado aturdida como para responder. Barry acababa de decirle que la amaba, entonces ¿Por qué no estaba saltando de alegría? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que algo iba terriblemente mal? "¿Tú me amas?"

Barry le cogió la mano "Si, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero te amo Cait. Más que a nada. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño"

"¿Entonces porque te alejaste de mí cuando te bese?" Pidió Caitlin.

Barry tragó saliva. No quería contarle a Caitlin todas las cosas que le había ocultado del futuro pero tenía que hacerla. Si iban a iniciar una relación era importante que fueran sinceros el uno con el otro "No he sido sincero contigo, Caitlin. En el futuro vi a Ronnie"

Caitlin reaccionó como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada "¿Qué?"

"Vi a Ronnie, de hecho me salvó la vida, por eso no te devolví el beso. Él me dijo que dentro de pocas semanas volvería a ser el hombre que tú conocías, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerme al margen"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Preguntó Caitlin con un hilo de voz.

"Él me dijo que no lo hiciera. En el futuro tú eras… Diferente"

"¿Diferente cómo?"

"Cuando Snart te secuestró, en esa línea temporal, te metió en una cámara criogénica…"

"Oí a Snart hablar de ella con su compañero. La policía encontró dos escondidas en un camión, creo que pretendían meter a Cisco en la otra"

"Tal vez, pero a quien cogieron no fue Cisco" Barry hizo una pausa "Fue Iris. Me dieron a elegir. Solo podía salvar a una de las dos y la otra moriría delante mío"

"Y salvaste a Iris" Caitlin se sentía traicionada "Pero tú nos dijiste que Reverse Flash me mató en el futuro y por eso lograste volver"

"El arma de Snart no te mató, del mismo modo que no te habría matado hoy, te dio poderes. Podías crear hielo con tu cuerpo y absorber el calor de los demás. Te hacías llamar Killer Frost y… Querías vengarte de mí por haberte abandonado. Por eso atacaste muchas veces Central City hasta que Ronnie y yo te detuvimos y te encerramos en el acelerador de partículas"

Caitlin dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Tenía la cara muy pálida y se habían empezado a formar lágrimas en sus ojos "¿A cuanta gente maté Barry?"

"Caitlin…"

"¿A CUANTA GENTE?" Gritó Caitlin.

Barry suspiró "No lo sé. No fueron muy específicos en ese tema"

"Pero maté a alguien" No era una pregunta.

"A Iris" Barry vio como algo dentro de Caitlin se rompía. Intentó acercarse a ella para abrazarla pero no pudo.

"¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Barry? Pensé que podía confiar en ti. Tenía derecho a saber en que monstruo voy a convertirme"

"Eso no va a pasar Caitlin, lo hemos evitado, hemos cambiado el futuro"

"¿Acaso crees que eso cambia nada? Me has mentido descaradamente desde que volviste. ¿Cómo esperas que pueda confiar en ti a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo esperas que pueda besarte?" Caitlin parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios pero cada vez que Barry intentaba acercarse ella daba un paso hacia atrás.

"Lo siento Caitlin, yo solo quería protegerte, no fue mi intención hacerte daño"

"Pues me lo has hecho. Y mucho" Caitlin se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a alejarse de él "Fue un error pensar que tú y yo tendríamos una oportunidad"

Barry corrió hacia ella y la cogió por el brazo "Caitlin, por favor, no puedo perderte"

"No se puede perder algo que nunca has tenido, Barry" Dijo Caitlin antes de soltarse e irse.

Barry pensó en seguirla pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Ella tenía razón, la había engañado. Tendría que haber sido sincero con ella desde el principio. Ahora había perdido su confianza y cualquier posibilidad de poder llegar a construir una relación en el futuro.

Vio que Joe y Cisco se acercaban a él con expresión confundida, probablemente habían visto a Caitlin salir llorando del laboratorio. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a ellos de modo que salió corriendo sin decir palabra.

En estos momentos lo único que deseaba era estar solo.

**Pues aquí acaba el capítulo y la historia. Subiré el Epilogo en pocas horas. En un principio esta historia iba a terminar con Barry y Caitlin como una parejita feliz pero luego me dije "Que demonios. Tengo toda una secuela para eso, dejemos que los lectores sufran un rato" (Insertar risa malvada). No puedo prometer cuando empezare a subir la secuela (Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarla) pero lo hare tan pronto como me sea posible. **


	10. Epilogo

**Bueno, he dicho que publicaría esto en pocas horas pero, de todas formas, es bastante corto y no me ha costado mucho escribirlo.**

Harrison Wells se puso su traje y fue a reunirse con Grodd en las alcantarillas. La situación no había salido, para nada, como él se esperaba pero tampoco podía quejarse. Las armas de Snart, todas ellas, estaban ahora en los laboratorios STAR, por cortesía de Joe quien había insistido en que ese era el lugar más seguro para guardarlas y, lo más importante, Barry Allen y Caitlin Snow estaban más alejados el uno del otro que nunca. Ese había sido el motivo por el cual le había dicho a Barry que durmiese en el apartamento de Caitlin la noche en que volvió del futuro. Sabía que Barry había descubierto, en el futuro, que Caitlin estaba enamorada de él, del mismo modo que sabía que la Caitlin de esta época acabaría confesando esos sentimientos después de creer que Barry estaba muerto. Una vez Caitlin se lo dijera, Barry la rechazaría y eso crearía un resentimiento muy profundo entre ellos que culminaría cuando Barry eligiera salvar a Iris por encima de Caitlin, de nuevo, creando así a Killer Frost. O, al menos, ese era el plan original.

Ni siquiera él habría podido calcular que Barry Allen realmente se enamorase de Caitlin Snow y matase a Leonard Snart

Grodd ya le estaba esperando en su lugar habitual "_Snart está muerto"_

"Eso parece"

_"¿Acaso eso no afecto en nada a tus planes? A muerto antes de que Killer Frost pudiese ser creada" _

Wells sonrió "Killer Frost fue una combinación del odio que Caitlin Snow sentía hacía Barry Allen y los poderes que obtuvo gracias a el arma de Snart. En estos momentos dicha arma se encuentra en mi poder y Caitlin odia a Barry con toda su alma. Como ves, puedo crear yo mismo a Killer Frost cuando me plazca"

_"¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?"_

"Lo hare, en el momento oportuno, pero no ahora. Tras los acontecimientos de esta noche he tenido que modificar ligeramente mis planes"

_"¿Modificarlos en qué sentido?"_

"Acelerarlos" Aclaró Wells "Vas a tener que entrar en escena antes de lo que teníamos previsto. Grood, ha llegado el momento de que el mundo conozca tu existencia"


End file.
